


A second Chance

by coffeeshopsandPetrichor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little Dumbledoor bashing, Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Abusive Parents, Anxiety Attacks, BAMF Draco Malfoy, Canon Rewrite, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Drarry, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Blaise Zabini, Harry gives him hugs, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magically Powerful Draco Malfoy, Parental Severus Snape, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Smart Draco Malfoy, Smart Harry Potter, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeshopsandPetrichor/pseuds/coffeeshopsandPetrichor
Summary: Draco gets his wish of a second chance, to start over from where it all began. As his life breaks apart in front of his eyes, he vows to save his mother from the horror of what their lives had become. He finds an ancient double pendulum that's been in the family for generations. His father once mentioned it would grant him his deepest desire but, it comes with a hefty price. Past ancestors never used it for fear of the repercussions when one of them died after gaining the Malfoy riches.Knowing that he could die he uses the artifact and goes back in time to fix everything that went wrong and help Harry Potter destroy the dark lords reign once and for all. What he didn't know is that not only does he find redemption but love as well.I do not own Harry Potter. There will also be mature content later on in the story.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 152





	1. The Beginning Of The End

Draco's : POV

Sitting here on the front steps of the manor, I watch as the sun rises casting the most beautiful rays of colors across my skin. I never knew how such simple things could be what I most look forward to, until everything I thought I knew was just ripped out at the roots. That everything you where told was a lie, and as time goes by you even begin to notice that something isn't right. That you were wrong. You don't know anything anymore, maybe you never did, and you don't know what you should do to fix it. But your in too deep, and your loved ones are on the line.

I've run out of tears but somehow my eyes become misty as I see the sun rise above the horizon knowing that it marks the day my mother is given the kiss. At sunset tonight is when the act will be done. Everything I did, all the pain and frustration, was worthless if she's gone. So with that sun now shining I enter the manor that should have been the place I could call home. Everything here is cold. Nothing was ever inviting or happy here, only mother, that's what made me come back every holiday. What brought light to my childhood. Now after everything it went from cold to being drenched in darkness, the stench of dark magic ingrained so deep I felt it would never come out.

I make my way to the ancestral room of old relics and objects with a single minded determination one only has when rabidly desperate. I enter the room and walk over to the object that could hold the answer to everything. My fathers words echoing through my mind as I swing the pendulums. "This is what made us able to have the Malfoy fortune, but do not ever, no matter what use it. Though it will give you your deepest desire, the consequence was death for our last ancestor." And with those words I'm surrounded by magical wind rapidly circling around me, as if I was in the center of a tornado. Papers flying and blue lightning crackles as I softly say my wish.

" I want to go back in time as myself with my memories intact, to fix my mistakes and save my mother. I'll accept any repercussions just let me fix everything and save her." Seconds later I feel myself start to sleep as I float off the ground completely serene and calm. Then darkness.

The next thing I know I'm being blinded by sunlight. The feeling of silk sheets brushing across my warm skin as I swing my legs over the side of..... the bed? That's when I notice how much smaller my body is, my hands incredibly soft no longer calloused from riding my broomstick so much. I start to grin, something I haven't done in years outside of private rooms with my mother. I did it, I did it! I rush to the bathroom mirror and come face to face with my 11 year old self. My blonde hair messy from sleep, my face small and youthful though a little pointy, then I get to my eyes. They are wide and silver but they don't look like a child's eyes full of wonder, they look like the eyes of someone who's seen too much too fast, they're my older self's eyes. It's a sobering thought that has me running a hand through my hair to tame it, and rummaging through my clothes to go downstairs. I pull on a white dress shirt, some black slacks, and plain black shoes. I turn to my bed side table for my wand only to come across a paper the size of a postcard.

Draco Malfoy,

Your wish has been granted. You have been given a chance at redemption and to save those close but at the price of something dear to you. Love is a powerful motivator but it can also be someone's greatest downfall.

Good luck to you young Draco

The note makes me still with unease unsure of just what I have lost.A knock at the door brings me out of my thoughts only to hear her voice, "Draco today we are getting you supplies so hurry up." But something is wrong, that's not her voice. I open the door to see my mother standing tall and stern, it makes the uneasy feeling return twice as hard. "Hello mother how are you today? Did you sleep well?" I smile at her and go to hug her when she steps back from me looking as if I was a house elf. "How many times must I tell you not to touch me? It will wrinkle my clothes. Now go eat we need to leave."

I felt cold as those words left her mouth. It was like my world was shattering to pieces all over again. I now understood the note, to save my mother, the only happiness and love I had growing up was my price. My eyes stung and my throat was closing but I managed to rasp out, "I'm not hungry can we leave now?" She just looked at me with contempt and turned around, "come along then". I just followed unable to do anything else as my mind felt numb. She walks in front of me as I look at her with longing. Mother is still young and untouched by war, so calm and blissfully unaware of the horror we went through not even a month ago. Even if she doesn't love me I still love her and if it takes her hating me to save her from that pain then it's worth it. With new found resolve I stand up straight and think about what happened during first year and the steps I need to take from here on out. From what I remember the inner death eater circle saying, was that professor Quirrell was somehow a vessel for the dark lord, and he was looking for a special artifact for something. I'll need to write everything down once I get a journal with my supplies so I don't forget anything.I'm brought out of my thoughts as my mother throws floo powder and says Diagon alley, I follow after her. She turns and leads us to Olivanders for my wand.

Once we enter I walk over and stand near the entrance waiting for Olivanders attention, which wasn't long. Seconds pass by when he's suddenly in front of me with a smile, that I find myself returning. He looks me in the eyes and he pauses for a second then goes back to smiling and pulling out a black rectangle box. My eyes light up knowing that it's my wand from the pull I'm getting. I take the wand out and as the golden light spirals around me I brightly smile feeling myself become complete with the bond of my wand, "10 inches, made of hawthorn wood, and has a unicorn hair core, reasonably pliant." Both Olivander and I say at the same time. He looks at me surprised and then laughs while patting my arm. It's been so long since I've heard laughter that I don't know whether to feel happy or acknowledge the self hatred for being a part of the reason laughter was rare.

Mother purchased the wand for 10 galleons and leaves quickly, so I follow after thanking Olivander and saying farewell. Once I'm outside I see mother narrowing her eyes at me and very coldly she asks me, "did you just thank him?" I had never before seen my mother act like this. It made me nervous and unsteady so all I could do was whisper, "yes". Her eyes hardened and she said, "finish getting your supplies, and do not thank people who are below us do you understand? I don't know how your father and I got stuck with you." And with that she turned sharply and left me standing there, abandoning me outside the wand shop. I look at my shoes and give myself a minute to calm the emotion swirling inside me and accept the consequences, when I feel a warm comforting hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Mr. Olivander smile sadly, and I understand what he's trying to say, "you're welcome to come here anytime you need to." I smile at him and thank him once more, then head off to get my robes.

As I enter madam Malkins robe shop she ushers me to the platform and asks, "Hogwarts this year?" I simply nod and answer yes as she busies herself with measuring. Not more than a minute later the bell chimes signaling a customer and madam Malkin pauses to walk over to them. I glance over to see Harry Potter. Oh crap I knew I was forgetting something! He looks so nervous and jumpy, and struggles to reply to madam Malkins question. His clothes are too many sizes too big, as if he's being swallowed whole by them, but his eyes are still as striking as I remember. He's led to the platform next to mine and I'm not sure what to say without messing this up like last time. I don't really need to be his friend to help him. I could do it from the sidelines but it would be easier if I were to be close to him, so I just decided to go for it.

"Hello, so you're going to Hogwarts then?" He looks at me and nods yes timidly. I'm not sure if it's just because he's new to the wizarding world or for school. So I give him a faint smile and say, "it's alright you don't have to be nervous, Hogwarts is an amazing school. You'll find some friends really fast, I can tell." His green eyes stare at me and something flickers in his too wide eyes for a moment before he holds out his hand, "my names Harry, would you like to be my friend?" For half a second my heart skips a beat and in the next I give him a sad smile as I shake his hand. "My names Draco , and yes I would like to be friends." He gives me a dazzling smile and his glasses tilt to one side making me chuckle.

The glasses were being held together by tape in the middle and he looked a bit panicked that they weren't going to hold so I go ahead and get his attention. "May I ?" Signaling to his glasses and he nods his acceptance without hesitation, making me realize just how trusting and vulnerable he is this young. I take my wand out and whisper, "oculus reparo", making the tape fall off and reveal shiny new glasses. He gasps in delighted wonder and thanks me. It's so relievingto see this Harry Potter look so joyful and happy instead of the depressed and war hardened Harry that I knew. And I planned on doing everything I could to save even the tiniest bit of his youth. "Anytime Harry, is this your first time in the wizarding world?" I ask him. He responds with, "yeah it is, it's a bit overwhelming to be honest, everything is just so new and I don't know anything. Hagrid gave me my letter today and brought me here." That last bit was new to me. "Don't worry Harry that's why you have me, I'll help you. Do you know anything about hogwarts?" He shakes his head so I explain some things as madam malkins just continues her work. "Well when we get to Hogwarts we will be sorted into four different groups or houses as they call them, griffyndor is for the brave and daring, slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious, ravenclaw is for those who crave knowledge and have wit, and hufflepuffs are loyal. So which one do you think you'll be in?"

He looks at me and shrugs, "I'm not sure but I hope I get griffyndor. Hagrid said my parents where in there though I had no idea what he was talking about at the time. Which one do you think you'll be in?" Internally I laugh at the possibility of being sorted into hufflepuff for being loyal and self sacrificing before I say, "my whole family has been in slytherin for generations but I have a feeling I don't belong there" well not anymore I think. "Maybe we can be in griffyndor together Harry ", and at that madam Malkin looks at me in shock but smiles and says "well that's it for you Mr. Malfoy you can step down now and I'll have your robes sent to you, exactly how many do you want?" I respond with ten, six black with gold stitching, three dark grey with silver stitching, and one sea foam blue robe with black stitching. All of them in the cut she thinks is most flattering. "Alright then will you be paying that now or should I just put it on your parents tab?" "On the tab please madam Malkin". I look over at Harry who is smiling but I can see the reluctance in his eyes so I ask, "is it alright if I wait for Harry to finish? I won't bother you." She smiles and says, "of course you can." So I just go and stand far enoughto not get in the way but give Harry the peace of mind that he isn't alone. Harry brings me out of my thoughts when he asks, "hey Draco do you want to get our supplies together? I already have my wand but I need everything else?" He looks at me with hopeful eyes that I can't help but smile at, "I'd love to, if that's alright with Hagrid that is." Harry nods happily and in a few minutes is done but stalls when asked how many he'd like. He looks at me for help and I nod to him, "I think he will be good with ten as well, six black with silver stitching, three bottle green with blackstitching, and one Crimson robe with gold stitching, with a cut of your choice as well. Does that sound good Harry?"

He agrees readily and gives me a beaming smile. As he's about to pay I just tell madam Malkin to put it on my tab as well and she nods and does just that. Harry tries to reason with me that he can pay for it but I just grab his arm gently and pull him out of the store with a small smile on my face. As we get outside we come face to face with Hagrid who's holding two ice cream cones. He hands Harry a cone and Hagrid seems to eat his in three bites. Harry looks at me then Hagrid , "hey Hagrid, um I made a friend is it okay if he joins us for the rest of our shopping?" Hagrid looks at me with suspicion when he recognizes who I am so I decide that I need to earn his trust like how I will need to for everyone else. I stick my hand out, "hello Hagrid it's nice to meet you, I'm Draco. If I'm not mistaken you teach care for magical creatures right? I can't wait it's one of my favorite subjects, but don't tell anyone it's a secret."

I smile as I remember the old me smuggling care for magical creatures books from the library and copying them so that I could write notes in it and keep my parents from knowing I had them. At that Hagrid relaxed a bit and I could see he was giving me a chance. Hagrid nodded a yes so Harry and I turn to each other, me with a small smile and Harry grinning and holding his hand in the air in front of me. I look at him questioningly and tilt my head to the side and press my hand against his lightly when he laughs and shakes his head. "It's like this Draco , keep your hand still I'm going to slap it" and a smack sound came from the impact. "It's called a high five, it's what you do when something succeeds or turns in your favor." My mouth goes into an o shape as I nod along, and Harry just links his arm with mine as we follow Hagrid into the bookstore. Harry is about to lick his ice cream when he looks at me and offers some to me. I just tell him I'm alright and to enjoy it. He's still hesitant but as we collect our books he's happily devouring it. He's so thin, he needs to eat more. Before, I used to think he had an eating disorder because he would eat so much at school and was thin. But then I noticed he only came back thin after the summer. So I realized that for some reason his food was restricted during the time he was away from school. I'll have to make sure he gets enough food from now on, he could easily out grow me if he has a good intake of nutrients from now on.

So as we finish getting our books Hagrid tells us that we need to go into the pet store but I have a surprise I want to get so I tell them that I forgot something but that they should go ahead and I'll meet them in there really fast. Harry seemed reluctant but I gave him a reassuring smile and he went into the store. I then booked it to the jewelry store that wasn't so far away and entered, going directly for the piece I wanted. The worker looked at me skeptically until he recognized the Malfoy hair. He then asked if I needed assistance and I said, "hello sir I would like to get these two pieces please." He nodded and I handed him the money from my refillable galleon pouch so my parents wouldn't have a record of what was bought. I asked if he could wrap one up for me and he gladly did so in less than a minute.

I rush to the pet store to find Harry and Hagrid buying hedwig, the snowy white owl. I head over next to Harry and he brightens up as we all go outside. "Look Draco! Hagrid got her for me I named her hedwig!" "She's beautiful Harry and I like the name too. I have something for you as well, happy birthday Harry". He looks at me with wide eyes and says, "but Draco, you didn't have to." I pat him on the shoulder, "I know but I wanted to, come on open it." He nods and unwraps the present. He gasps.In his hand is what looks like a gold pirate medallion with a small emerald shaped like a diamond in the middle, connected to a very long black gold chain. "It's charmed so that whenever you feel lonely or overwhelmed you just hold onto it and rub the emerald three times, when you do that it connects to this one." I take out the one in my pocket, it's the same but in silver with a small opal on a black gold chain. "When one of us does that then the other person can feel what your feeling and can send out their own feelings to comfort the other."

He looks as though he can't breath and I'm about to ask if somethings wrong when he quickly hugs me saying thank you. I flinch involuntarily but I return the hug a second later so that he doesn't think it's unwelcomed. I ruffle his hair as he steps back and we both put on our necklaces. It isn't until then we remember Hagrid is still there so when we turn to look at him he looks as though he's about to cry and it makes me laugh inside. I just pat his arm and he looks as though he's trying harder to keep them in so I just bring my hand up to my mouth and cover up my smile. Harry looks at me with a little sadness and it makes me concerned but he just smiles warmly at me and shakes his head. But we all knew that it was time for Harry to leave so we said our goodbyes after I made sure Harry knew how to get onto the platform, and with the promise that I will look for him to sit together. I watched them leave and I headed to knock turn alley to go into the bookstore there.

As I enter the dark shop filled to the brim with book shelves and other nicknacks related to reading and writing I make my way to the magical artifact section. After a while of looking I pick out a book that caught my eye, it's about the most powerful artifacts known and ones that are myth with detailed information on each one. So I flip through it and in the myth section I find the double pendulum. Yup I'm getting this. I look for a while longer and grab one on famous inventors of known artifacts. I leave that section and browse through ancient texts for something interesting when I come across a book in a foreign language. It has a lock and snakes decorate the cover, I try an unlocking spell but when I do it hisses and I realize it's parseltongue. I'm not sure whether I should get it but I decide to get it for Harry and give it to him later on. Now the last thing I need is to get a journal only I can open. I go to the journal section and ask which journal is the most secure. The seller motions to a row of leather bound journals with a flat smooth circle lock, it almost looks like a tiny mirror. He explains that to own the journal you need to cut your finger and let the blood soak the lock and press your finger to it so that its keyed to only you. Though you can also give permission for someone else to use it, all you'd need to do is add their blood and print to the lock as well right after the owner does it.

I thank him and grab one as he rings up my other two books, he gives me a skeptical look at the parseltongue one but doesn't ask questions. I pay with the money in my pouch then shrink the books and put them in my other pocket separate from my supplies. I then go to borgin and dukes and floo back to the manor, not even hesitating as I make my way to the kitchen. I step inside and it's as if all the house elves are afraid to move, because they all stop and wait for what I have to say with fear in their eyes. I don't know what to do and it felt like I was there for forever until Dobby marches up with determination and a little fear and stands in front of me.

"Little master Draco, what can I be helping you with?" I decided then and there to let my guard down when I was with the house elves, they were treated so horribly by my father and no doubt my mother in this time line as well. I was never abusive but I also never had much compassion for them. But after being a servant to a mad man I felt as though I had an understanding of just how wrong it was. Sure mine was a guarantee to several crucios and torture spells for death eater entertainment every day, and house elves mainly did chores that were split among them but I knew my father took pleasure in being in control of their pain. It also brought me so much guilt and was disgusted by myself because I had to go through servitude to find that compassion instead of just knowing it was wrong from the start. So I did the only thing I could think of at the moment and hugged Dobby .

I held onto him and started to stutter how sorry I was that they were treated so badly and that I never helped them. That I was a horrible person because of it and that I swear to always help them when they're hurt or sad, because it was wrong that they had to work and not be appreciated and thanked. I don't know how long I was there or if I even repeated things because it was as if, as soon as I started talking everything that was being bottled up from before and now was coming out in the forms of I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, and tears. All I knew was that I was being held and they were warm and comforting.

After a while I regained most of my emotions from the outburst and was only left with a few hiccups and sniffling. I reluctantly looked up at them and they we're all crying too but not from sadness, it was from happiness. They came at me all at once and it was one big group hug of five elves, and I laughed as I gave it my all. After we all settled down I shuffled a bit and said, "um guys I have a favor to ask of you if you don't mind." They all nodded their agreement and Dobby said, "we will always help master Draco". I looked at each one of them and addressed them by name, "Ib, Mimzy, Lila, Ike , and Dobby, please just call me Draco no master or anything just Draco please." They nodded with misty eyes. "And I was wondering if you could teach me how to cook? I know it's a little strange but I... I made a friend and he doesn't get to eat very much so I want to send him food. Can you help me?" They all clapped and cheered, agreeing to help me.

So they rushed to give me the basics of where everything was stored and where to find the recipe books in case I wanted to do it by myself or they were unavailable. Then they taught me how to use the oven and all the machinery used. I was proud to learn everything they could teach me and then we finally started to make my first dish. They decided to make something simple. Pasta sautéed with white wine, onion and rosemary and some oven roasted honey butter chicken and carrots. The pasta was simple and I was very skilled with the knife due to potions. Though the others were so proud of it that I felt a warm glow in my chest as I smiled with them the whole time. I successfully sautéed the pasta and was very pleased with how it turned out. Next was the chicken, not going to lie it was gross touching it and rubbing in the seasonings. But I tied it up how I was instructed and placed it on a bed of honey buttered carrots. As that cooked in the oven I learned how to wash the equipment by hand and where the cleaning supplies were stored. Many times during this the guys wanted to take over but I just kindly denied it and told them to go rest. Soon we were all sitting at the old wooden table kept in the kitchen, and we sat around with them telling me funny stories and jokes. It was all laughter and smiles with them and it made me glad I decided to let my walls down with them.

When the chicken was done I looked for the connecting picnic baskets. It made me a little queazy thinking about the similarity between the picnic baskets and the vanishing cabinet, but I pushed the thought away and focused on putting the food in glass containers. I get silverware, napkins, a glass cup and a fancy glass bottle of pumpkin juice, with sticking notes telling him what everything was. I then added treacle tart that the guys made earlier at the last second. I showed them and when they gave the agreeing nod I released a breath and smiled. I thanked them and promised to come in after dinner to help them with anything they need. As well as to come see me if they got injured or were punished, they agreed hesitantly but still accepted my help. Before I could leave though Mimzy called my name and I gave her a proud beaming smile making her blush as she handed me two books. They read , 'cooking the muggle way from beginner to expert levels', and 'cooking the wizarding way from beginner to expert levels'. I thanked her and gave her a hug as I left with the picnic basket in hand. I shrunk it and charmed it to resize itself when it arrived to its destination, knowing that Harry wouldn't know how to do magic yet.

I reach my room locking the door out of habit, then start writing a note for Harry.

Dear Harry,

I'm not sure if I'm stepping over a line here and if I am I'm sorry. I'm just happy that I finally have a real friend, and I want to make sure you are okay. Please don't feel embarrassed or feel like I'm pitying you in any way, I just want to help. I know that you might not want help and you might get upset or angry with me because of this, but the most important thing to me is that you are happy and healthy. I am the type of person who will do anything to keep those I care about safe and you are now one of those so I will not give up on you ever. So please work with me on this and if you really can't bring yourself to eat the food I make without guilt, then I promise to go to you when I feel I need to or want help. I know you don't get enough food, I don't exactly know why but I don't need to, unless you want to tell me one day. So please eat the food that gets placed in the basket. It's charmed to be connected to a basket in my house so whatever I put in will be sent to yours once I close the basket. Keep the basket and when your done put the empty dishes in and close the top so it will transport them to me. When something arrives the it will make a soft ding so be on the lookout for that.

Your friend,

Draco

I tie the letter and the shrunken basket to the newly grown owl that hatched this year who I now own as a personal owl, Aristotle. This was his first delivery and he was excited from the way he rubbed against my cheek and puffed his chest out. I affectionately stroked his honey brown feathers mottled with random white and gave his wing a kiss. After that he shot off after I told him to find Harry Potter on a street called Pickett and that it was muggle, not really knowing where exactly he lived. But Aristotle apparently understood so I watched as my Saw-Whet owl flew off. Now all I had left to do was unshrink my supplies and read my cookbooks. I decided that after I knew more on cooking I would start writing everything I knew about the future and remember as much as possible.

Harry's POV:

As soon as I get back to the Dursley'sI carefully creep into the house but hear no one, I sigh out in relief and find a note on the kitchen it read, 'we will not be there until you have left for that school so don't expect us anytime soon. We will know if you take anything so don't even try.'

Well I'll starve but I'll be alone until Hogwarts so it's not to bad. I go to the television and start to watch all the movies I couldn't watch because they wouldn't let me. I smile when I feel the weight of the medallion on my chest, no one has ever given me anything with so much value, it means a lot. He wants me to be happy and I couldn't ask for a better friend. Draco isn't like anyone I've ever met, he's very difficult to read. It makes me sad to see him have walls around him. He's a good person, I know it, but it seems as though he has such sorrow buried in him because he doesn't let himself smile. A real smile one that lights his eyes up...... His eyes, when I first saw them it was as though I could feel his pain. Something must have happened to him for him to be this way, those quicksilver eyes looked too old for him, they didn't sparkle, it's as if he saw horrible things that no one should ever see. So that's why I promised myself I would always smile around him and try to bring as much happiness to him as I could. He's the first person to care about me and I won't take that for granted.

After about two hours later I hear a tapping on the window and see an adorable small owl. I go over and open the window, the owl flies to the table and waits there hovering with a letter and a tiny basket. I relieve the owl of its burden and the owl puffs it's chest out and hoots as he settles on my shoulder to rest. I open the letter and re-read it three times unable to think because I'm feeling so many emotions all at once. Disbelief, amazed, happy, and sad. How can someone who is filled with such sadness care for people as much as he does, and he cares about me. I feel tears running down my face because I feel so happy and at the same time sad because I want to help my first friend, the first one to actually care about me and pay attention to what's going on and do something about it. I touched the basket and it grew in size, wow I'll never get tired of magic, especially when Draco does it. I look in the basket and pull out everything. Two glass dishes one pasta the other chicken and carrots, silverware, a glass bottle, a cup and cloth napkins, and a small little container with treacle tart! I feel a tear slide from my eye as I smile. I grab the pendent and activate it sending my happiness and how thankful I am, not more than a few moments later I feel it starts to warm up and I feel....comfort, he's trying to make me feel better. I smile at that and begin eating, it's so good and to know its from someone who cares makes it even more so. Soon everything is finished and I clean it since I'm the only one here and put it in the basket. I go back and watch as many movies as I can to my hearts content, until I fall asleep thinking about the wizarding world and Draco.

Draco's POV :

The days pass by fast and soon I have learned everything about cooking, and I have written down as much as I can remember about the first timeline in my blood sealed journal.

First year:

-Quirrell is dangerous

-important artifact is being hunted down

-Halloween night something happens

-Quirrell dies at the end of the year reasons unknown

Second year:

-chamber of secrets is opened with a book from fathers library

-somehow the book gets into hogwarts

-Harry is outed as a parseltongue

\- people get petrified , Colin Creevey, Penelope Clearwater, and Hermione Granger

-don't know who is using the book/horcrux

-at the end of the year everything is over

-Dobby is gone for reasons unknown

Third Year:

-Sirius black who is innocent escapes Azkaban

-dementors

-Remus is a werewolf ; I should help him with a few things

-black breaks into hogwarts

-the buck beak incident

-Sirius disappears

-Remus gets outed and fired

-Peter Pettigrew is an animagus and somehow is involved

Forth year:

-Triwizard tournament ; Victor krum, Fluer Delacor, Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter

-mad eye moody is not to be trusted, spy for the dark lord

-first task , dragons , they need to get the golden egg; Harry fly's

-Yule ball

-Second task, the lake; they have to rescue someone

-third task, the maze, Cedric dies; need to save him

\- Voldemort returns that night

Fifth year:

-Umbridgetakes over

-inquisitorial squad

\- Dumbledoors army

-death eaters escape Azkaban

\- the ministry gets broken into , to get a prophecy? Not sure.

\- father goes to Azkaban

-Sirius died at the ministry; save him

-Dumbledoor returns, Umbridge gets arrested for blood quills

-the manor is over run by death eaters and the dark lord

Sixth year:

-the manor is the base

-the vanishing cabinet

\- mission to kill Dumbledoor

\- cursed neckslace; Katie bell

-poisoned mead ; Ron gets hurt

-cabinet is fixed

-Dumbledoor dies; I need to disarm him to master the elder wand

\- the war really starts

Seventh year:

\- Fluer and bills wedding gets crashed

-Harry, Ron , and Hermione hunt down the horcrux's; journal; destroyed in second year, the ring; Dumbledoor destroys it, Slytherin locket, hufflepuff cup in aunts vault, Rowena's tiara in the room of requirement, Nagini, and Harry

-hogwarts is dangerous, Carrows take over and torture students

-Harry sacrifices himself but lives

-win the war

That's all I can remember from the last time line so hopefully it's enough. The days pass as I spend all my time with the house elves in the kitchen helping them and cooking food for Harry, I also bake to relieve stress and it doesn't hurt to send some to Harry either. It's become a coping mechanism for me whenever I get flash backs or nightmares from the war, I'm afraid of what I'll do when I get back to school. I can't be waking everyone up from nightmares I'm not even supposed to have, and the flinching and reflexes I developed will be hard to wave away as well. Sighing I make myself comfortable in bed anxious for tomorrow, it's finally come, I go back to Hogwarts tomorrow.

I wake up in cold sweat with a silent scream on my lips gasping for air, my vision still blurred with tears and green flashes. I press my palms to my eyes and count to calm down, I get in the shower and dress even though it's four in the morning. I make my way to the kitchen and I start to make scones in peaceful silence. I get lost in the process feeling completely relaxed, and smile as I place them in the oven. I think about the train ride and I'd hate for Harry to feel hungry in case the scones aren't enough. Especially if I'm going to befriend Ron then I definitely need to play to his stomach. I decided that I couldn't get in the way of Ron and Hermione's friendship especially since friends like them are rare, they wouldn't abandon him. As far as I know they've been inseparable since they united their group and I will not be the reason they drift apart. So I look in the books to find a good dish that won't be messy and easily eaten, sandwiches are the obvious choice but it's boring and I selfishly want something to occupy my thoughts from drifting back to my darkest days. So I decided to make personal sized chicken pot pies to keep me busy, but because I had so much time left I piped the elclair batter left in the fridge and shoved those into our second oven as I busied myself with the custard filling. It was during this process Ib, Mimzy, Ike, and Dobby came in to make breakfast.

They looked at me and smiled sadly knowing I had another nightmare. They didn't know what caused them or what they were about but they worried endlessly about me and I wondered if this is how Harry felt with Ron and Hermione. If this is what it was to have friends. It made me smile and I gave them hugs so they could see how much they meant to me. I go back to waiting around for the pies and eclairs once I washed everything and I jump up when the pot pies alarm goes off. I set them out to cool and put the custard in a piping bag ready for when the eclairs cool off as well. Since all I have to do is wait I help the guys make breakfast until I need to take the eclairs out. Unfortunately I needed to go out into the dinning hall before I could pipe the filling so I trudged into the room acutely aware of my parents disdain for my appearance. It doesn't matter how disappointed they are I am not putting that horrible goop in my soft and fluffy hair! It ruined my fluffiness and shine the last time, it really dried out my hair and all my silky soft hair was brittle, so I don't care what they think I am not using that gel! I gracefully sit down in my designated seat and am almost through breakfast when my father says, "Draco we leave in an hour so make sure you are packed and ready to go. And for the last time fix that hair of yours or you will be getting a reminder of who is in charge." I nod my head and say, "yes father". With no intention of submitting, hah in his dreams.

I finish and excuse my self to my room. As soon as I get there I double check my trunk to make sure I really haven't forgotten anything. The books I bought and the ones IB gave me are hidden in one of the expanding compartments that are locked with a password so those are safe. Everything else is alright and nothing is missing so I take a breath and apparate to the kitchen. I was surprised when I came back in time and my magical core wasn't weak, but I guess it makes sense that since I had already grown and developed my magic, it would be odd for it to shrink. So I didn't question it and enjoyed my magical power, it would definitely come in handy with Harry, he's always attracting danger. The guys all jump at my appearance and begin talking about how much of a prodigy I am because I'm a natural and so magically strong already, but I just deny it and compliment them on how delicious breakfast was. The kitchen is filled with laughter and cheers for my first year at Hogwarts as I pipe the filling and dip them in some melted chocolate. Soon they're all cooled and I pack the food in glass containers taking a couple napkins and five forks just in case there's more than just Harry, Ron and I in the carriage ride. I shrink everything into my pockets and say my goodbyes to all of them since its time for me to leave. So with tearful hugs and several good lucks I get my trunk and meet my father and mother at the fire place.

As father takes one look at me he very calmly walks until he's in front of me and softly runs his hand through my hair and yanks it, to the point where my eyes sting. He forces me to meet his eyes, " I thought I told you to fix this did I not?" I croak out a yes and his hand roughly lets go of my hair but he isn't finished yet. "I told you I would show you who is in control," he grips my wrist hard enough to leave bruises as he takes out his wand casting a hitting and stinging curse to my chest. I take it easily and don't give him the satisfaction of showing it hurt, this is nothing compared to before. He looks furious at this and I can tell he wants to try again but we would be late to the train so he sneers and pushes me to the hearth. It's only then I remember mother was there, silent and still, not even protesting fathers actions but I pushed the thoughts away and stepped into the green flames carrying my trunk. I calmly step through and grimace at holding my fathers arm to now apparate into the train station. The second we’re there I let go of him and rush through the crowd looking for Harry, and I spot him looking a bit lost but headed the right way, so I make my way over to him and Tap him on the shoulder. He turns and his face lights up, "Draco! You found me! I am going the right way right? Oh and Draco I-I wanted to thank you for-for everything. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Really I can't even tell you how grateful I am. You helped me so much and I promise I'll do the same for you when you need me, I'll take care of you too." He said as he hugged me, tightening his hold when I flinched again. I just returned it and said," it's alright, don't worry Harry, I did it because I'm here to help you, and I'll always be there. Now come on you sap or we will miss the train." But before I could get far a hand clamped down on my shoulder painfully and I heard the calm voice of my father, "Draco who is this? Why don't you introduce us?" I glance up at him and to Harry as I introduce them to Harry.

"Father, mother this is Harry Potter. Harry this is my father Lucius Malfoy,and my mother Narccissa Malfoy" at Harry's name the hand on me was bruising but I kept a straight face and father turned me around nails digging into me. "Now remember our expectations for you Draco, you may go to the station on your own now." With that he let go of me and I rushed over to Harry who was glaring daggers at my father and for a moment I felt warmth from his actions making me soften. I lead him to the barrier and I hold his arm gently as we quickly go through the barrier since I could tell he was nervous, and I loaded his trunk with mine, so we could get on the train. As we settle down in a compartment we talk about how each other's Summer's were but Harry keeps on fidgeting and looking at my arm. I ask him what's bothering him and he slowly grabs my arm and pushes up my sleeve to reveal a hand print bruise, ohhhh , I forgot about that. He lightly trails his fingers over it and looks at me with sad eyes, I just pull his hand away keeping it in my grasp and smile reassuringly at him. "I'm alright Harry, it doesn't happen often he was just really angry this time." He hugs me and sticks to my side like glue as though to protect me from anything that might hurt me, I just wistfully smile and ruffle his hair earning a laugh from him.

Not more than a few minutes later the door opens to reveal a certain red head. " hey errr is it alright if I sit here? It's full everywhere else." I nod my acceptance after Harry looks at me in silent question. Ron sits down, "thanks, I'm Ron Weasley by the way". Harry spoke up then, "I'm Harry Potter an-" "your Harry Potter?!"

Harry blinks rapidly, "errr yes, yes I am" his confusion makes me want to laugh but Ron is still in fanboy mode saying, "no way prove it!" Harry not understanding what was going on just looks at me utterly lost, making me really smile widely in amusement at the situation I've just put myself through. I just push his hair back to show the famous lightning bolt scar then quickly smooth it down and fix it not knowing if it would upset Harry. I knew how it felt to be marked with something you didn't want. "Oh my gosh you are Harry Potter!" Harry just nodded with a skeptical look towards Ron, and I decided to take pity and fill him in.

"Harry I think I need to tell you something that I probably should have mentioned before, um you're kind of famous in the wizarding world" "what?!" He exclaimed.

Ron just nodded rapidly and told him all about you know who, the death eaters starting the first war, and how his parents died but didn't know how he defeated you know who. I tensed up at the death eater part of the story and I activated the neckalace to give him comfort as the story was told, making Harry give me a grateful smile. It was only when Ron finished his grand tale that he really looked at me and got this spark of realization in his eyes. He didn't take his eyes off me as he said, "wait are you... Draco Malfoy?" I nod a yes and he narrows his eyes. "Your father is a death eater isn't he?" Harry puts his hand on my arm when I tense, and Harry just says, "even if his father is or was one, that's his father not Draco. Draco is a good person and my first friend, he wouldn't hurt anyone willingly for fun." At those words my eyes sting and so many emotions flood through me. Guilt from hurting students when I was younger to show others and harry who was boss because I was afraid of my fathers punishments if I didn't. Regret for not standing up to him before and being so scared. Self hatred for what I did during the war and warmth at Harry's faith in me. I never want to give him any reason to break his trust. I use the medallion again but accidentally forget to isolate my gratefulness and I end up sending everything to him. It causes him to gasp and I immediately let go of the medallion unable to bring myself to look at Harry, and clear my throat.

I hold my hand out to Ron and say, "I don't agree with my fathers views, so I'd be happy to have a truce between your family and I. I don't think my parents will agree but even so you have my word that the feud between us stops at my father." Ron grinned at me and shook my hand when he saw I was honest. Soon we were all chatting and laughing talking about the wizarding world and quidditch, making sure to keep Harry up to date and informed about everything. Harry on his part never let go of my arm or stopped glancing at me often. We were 3/4 of the way to hogwarts when I heard Ron's stomach growl. He blushed from embarrassment but I just said, " ah, I might have something for that. So I unshrink the container of six personal pot pies that are still warm from the warming charm I used. I opened it and handed him one with a fork and napkin, then doing the same for Harry and finally for me. They both thanked me and Ron was saying how good it was the whole time he was eating, Harry just nodded inagreement while I gave a small smile. Halfway through eating the door opened and I finally saw the golden trio become complete. Hermione was looking longingly at the food but hastily asked, "have any of you seen a toad? Neville has lost one." Harry and Ron say no but I remember back during first year how Goyle found a toad in the bathroom and the poor thing was thrown around and then tossed out during the boat ride. I look at her and Neville behind her and suggest they look near the bathrooms and that if we find it I'll let them know. They nodded and were about to leave, "hey err wait here, you guys look hungry and we've still got quite a ways to go, this will hold you over until we get there", I said handing them utensils and pot pies. Hermione's eyes softened and they both said thank you with smiles. Not even three minutes later they came back with Nevilles toad and once everyone was introduced we all said a little about ourselves and everyone was getting along great.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were deep in a conversation as Ron explained how the wizarding world had their own government, but Neville was a little quiet and looked very nervous. So I asked if he was interested in herbology and that was all I needed to say for him to open up, as he endlessly talked about different plants and their benifits. I just nodded along and added some things that we would learn in a few years so he could gain more knowledge. He was suddenly anxious about going to hogwarts and I knew exactly why. So I reassured him , "don't be nervous Neville I can tell you'll be a great wizard don't let others intimidate you or get you down alright, no ones ever received a letter only to be rejected after." He tears up and confides in me that he's afraid he won't be good enough and that his wand isn't even his it's his fathers. I just put an arm around him and tell him," Neville no matter what I know you'll be okay, I can feel your magic all you need to do is practice and you'll do amazing things I guarantee it. Your parents would be proud of you finally going to hogwarts so do your best and be yourself , trust me Neville it's enough. Though I will tell you that using a wand that connects to you will make your magic stronger and easier to handle so if you want to I will help you get it." He just sniffles and nods. I pat his back and tell him I'll arrange for it to be done. That's when I decide some eclairs might cheer him up a bit, so I unshrink the container and hold it out for him. He smiles and thanks me, I turn to the others and offer them one. Each of them taking one with bright smiles, except Harry is giving me a much smaller one but his eyes hold so much warmth that I feel me heart skip a beat. I look away pushing the fluttering feeling in my chest away knowing that I couldn't let myself have romantic feelings for him for at least another four years or so. I cursed my older past self for having a crush on Harry. It had started in second year and grew instead of going away until I didn't have time for unrequited affection, when all that mattered was survival.

I distract myself with the pastry and try to hold the memories at back of my mind. But it's becoming harder and I feel like I need to get out, I'm starting to panic, green and red curses are flying, aunt Bella's laughter rings in my ears and bloodcurdling screams echo in my mind. Out, get out, get out, GET OUT, my brain is foggy and I hastily excuse myself running to the bathroom and sliding down the wall. My breathing is coming in fast and leaving faster, I count but it doesn't work and tears are prickling my eyes from lack of oxygen. I see hogwarts being torn apart and so many bodies everywhere and it's all my fault , everything , everything is my fault. I barely realize I'm rubbing the medallion in the blurr of my panic until I feel this wave of calm wash over me. And just like that I catch my breath and I'm no longer looking at lavender Browns body but the sink on the train. I take a minute to compose myself at fix my hair then make my way back to the compartment. Harry is immediately by my side and sitting me down not letting go of my arm as he wraps his own around it. I quietly thank him and explained I wasn't feeling well for a minute to the others and they nodded wishing me to get well soon. The rest of the ride is filled with chatter until we pull on our robes and are minutes away from hogwarts.

As soon as we step off the train we were lead to the boats and had all decide to ride together even though it's four per boat. I didn't want to exclude Neville, he really is an amazing wizard he just needed support. It's upsetting that even his own house either ignored or picked on him so I decided that I would be his support system this time. As we got to the boats I paused and raised my hand to stroke the dark thestral, it was so devastatingly beautiful and I felt a connection with them. The others were looking at me a bit strangely and Ron was the one who questioned me as soon as we were riding across the lake. "Just thanking our magical creatures for the ride." Everyone just looked even more confused and I gave a wistful smile. It wasn't until we were making our way into the doors of the school that Neville got my attention and he whispered, "you were talking about the thestrals weren't you?" I just gave him a sad smile and his eyes looked at me with emotions I could name but made me feel cared about.

We were lead and everyone awed as they looked up at the ceiling "charmed to look like the night sky", I whispered to no one as I felt nostalgia crash through my veins. Soon Mcgonagle instructed us to wait patiently for our name to be called and then get sorted. The sorting hat sitting on the stool then sang his song and the names were listed.

"Bowen Susan", "hufflepuff!"

"Finnigan Seamus," "gryffindor!"

"Granger Hermione," "gryffindor"

We clapped for her.

"Malfoy Draco"

I make my way up there and sit back. As the hat gets set on my head I immediately hear the voice just like the first time.

"Ahhh you've already been here before young Malfoy"

"Yes I'm back I needed to fix everything that went wrong last time, to save the people who deserved to still be alive, please don't say anything I need to help them."

"I see you are being honest with me and acting pure of heart, now, the only question is where to put you. You have more knowledge than seventh years but I see that is not where you want to be. Definitely you don't want hufflepuff haha okay, so either slytherin or gryffindor . What will you choose Draco Malfoy? Oh that one? Well look forward to a howller."

"Better be Gryffindor!" And the hall was silent with the exception of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Everyone was still in shock by the time my tie and robe emblem showed my new house, so I made my way to sit in front of Hermione at the table.

"Ronald Weasley" "gryffindor!"

We clap and he happily makes his way to us and sits next to Hermione.

"Neville Longbottom" "gryffindor!"

"Harry Potter" it took a while and I didn't remember it being this long last time to be honest, but the end result was the same, "gryffindor!"

We all sat together and the others were beaming at each other Harry to my right and Neville to my left. I just watched them seeing how innocent and filled with childlike joy they were, not ridden with hard faces and haunted eyes. They were children not soldiers being forced to lead and fight a war before they're even of age. I'll do everything in my power to keep even the tiniest bit of joy in them, I'll protect them and guide them, to make their difficult lives easier. They deserve that. I look up to see the teachers table only to meet uncle Sev's eyes. Sev! I feel pain shoot through me, I can save him! I used to wish he was my father when I was young and I'll be damned if I let him die this time. He must have seen something on my face or in my eyes because he looks shocked and concerned, of course to everyone else he looks the same but his eyes tell a different story. I know that soon I'll need to talk to sev, I need to explain everything to him and somewhere deep down inside of me selfishly wants to see if I could find some sort of parental love from him, that maybe I could have a dad for once. He gives me a nod asking for a talk and I nod back eagerly, and I see the ghost of a smile. I give a small smile in return then turn to Harry who called my name. He asked about who sev was and I said he was my godfather Severus Snape the potions master. He nodded and smiled seeing that sev was someone who was important to me.

After Dumbledoors announcements and warnings of the third floor and forbidden forest the feast began. Everyone enjoyed the food and happy atmosphere but I couldn't help but be disconnected from it all, I would flinch at loud yells, laughter, and fast movements, always reaching for my wand out of reflex. I tried to do my best but everyone noticed anyways. I was extremely happy to note that all five of us were now close friends. All throughout dinner I couldn't bring myself to eat much and nibbled on some mashed potatoes and juice as everyone else ate their fill. After dinner we were all lead to the dorm where the prefects gave us the password, "chocolate frogs". We all got settled and ready for bed, and soon everyone was sleeping soundly as I stay awake thinking of what tomorrow would bring. I knew I would either be getting a howller meaning a reprimand and public embarrassment, or I would get an official Malfoy letter telling me I'm being disowned when morning came. If I get disowned hopefully I can convince uncle Sev to let me stay with him during the summer and I'll have to ask Dobby to bring me the picnic basket as well if he can. I sigh and try to meditate to calm me down and soon find myself slipping into sleep.

I bolt upright gasping and clutching my chest covered in sweat, I look around but I'm not in the cells at the manor being cursed as punishment for not killing Dumbledoor, I'm in the dorm. I'm safe. It was just a dream. I swallow feeling as though my throat is sore from screaming but I don't see anyone moving or awake thankfully. I decide to get up and shower to rid myself of the sweat making my clothes stick to me. So I gather some fresh clothes and my toiletry bag quietly and head to the showers. After scrubbing myself down with my chocolate scrub and washing my hair with my mint shampoo and conditioner I dry off. I dress in fresh clothes and fix my appearance after brushing my teeth. Then I make my way down to the kitchens to see if I might be able to convince the house elves to let me bake some stuff and help them with breakfast later since it's only three in the morning.


	2. Saving Blaise

Draco's POV:

Surprisingly I don't find any house elves when I get to the kitchen but then I remember it's three in the morning and that anyone who's up at this hour is probably not completely sane, or just an insomniac. So I start scoping out the place and get to know where everything is so I won't have to hunt for everything during a crucial moment in the process. Soon I have all the inventory and supplies memorized and decide to make blueberry muffins and some honey glazed scones.

The muffins should be a hit with the guys and the scones will go nicely with the tropical green tea Severus likes so much during our meetings. So I get to work and feel myself become lighter as the stress rolls off of me in waves. I'm just about done with the muffins, so as I'm placing them in the oven I hear a few pops behind me knowing that when I turn around I'll be facing house elves. I take a deep breath and turn. As I thought the house elves just stare at me but luckily they're just confused and not scared. So I just nervously chuckle and apologize for breaching their domain, and if they wouldn't mind if I bake and cook since it helps after my night terrors. They look a little hesitant but they agree and I just beam at them and thank them profusely, which makes them flush and very bashful as they try to deflect all of my gratitude and compliments.

Soon I feel them warm up to me as I busy myself with the scones and they are surprised I'm doing it all by hand, so they give me some pointers and tricks to make the process easier. Once my scones are in the oven and the muffins are cooling I wash the equipment and offer to help them with breakfast. They tried their hardest to refuse but I pleaded with them and that's how I ended up becoming fast friends with daisy. We both shared a passion for baking and we bonded over making pancakes, flour in my hair and on her apron, pancake batter on my cheek and on her fingers. We laughed and joked about anything and everything, but I had to get ready for classes and breakfast so I helped finish the pancakes and told her she would see me very soon. So with muffins and scones packed and shrunken into my pocket I make my way to the dorms to clean up and wake the others.

I get to the bathroom and head for the sink to wash my face when I hear someone come out of the showers. I take out my hair clips and am about to put one in when I hear a very familiar voice laugh. I turn around and see Harry, of course its Harry, why wouldn't the person to catch me looking a mess be him. I give a ghost of a smile and clip back my hair and wash my face only to feel a fluffy towel get placed in my hands. I dry off and thank him as I ruffle my hair to get the flour out, it ends up coming out in a cloud and it makes him laugh harder. I just roll my eyes and affectionately run my fingers through his damp hair.

"Come on let's go get our robes. Is anyone else up and dressed?"

"Nope just you and me, I think Ron is still snoring and Neville is just getting dressed."

I nod expecting as much. Harry and I make it to the room and we get our robes and ties, though I make my way to Ron and shake him lightly. "Hey Ron you need to get up or you'll be late", I was only greeted with a groan so I took out a muffin and placed it near his face. He immediately picked up on the smell and woke up to see me with the muffin in hand and I put it in his hand. He grins and everyone else in the dorm starts to laugh as he struggles to take a bite and shimmy into an article of clothes at the same time.

He just smiles, "laugh all you want, but it's so worth it, Draco makes the best food ever! He has like some kind of gift for it or something."

I just hand everyone a muffin and I get thank you's and humms of appreciation. Though Dean and Seamus get bug eyes and start pleading to me, that they need to taste more if I bake again. I just agree and we all head to breakfast. Hermione joins us as we get to the common room and I hand her a muffin as well. She just smiles and blushes as she nibbles on it.

We're about to enter the great hall when I hear a group of voices I'm intimately familiar with. My old Slytherin group. They were never friends, we were only allies, which made me feel sad and alone last time. Trust. Something that is so simple can be both strong and fragile. Slytherins have grown up thinking trust is a one way street when in reality it goes both ways. We were taught that it's better for the weak and foolish to trust us. But that isn't trust. That people are only valuable if they have something you want or might need later. But that's wrong, not having friends or trust is a lonely road. One that I have no intention of going down again. I give my old group a wistful look until Blaise looks at me and his eyes get this glint in them.

"Hey Draco how does it feel to be a blood traitor?! Bet it feels dirtier huh?" I just look and see him standing in front of Crabb and Goyle with pansy giggling, it's like he's taking over my old role. I think of all the pain he might go through if he does take it over. The loneliness and devastation that follows the blazing trail of guilt from your actions. I can't even trudge up any anger or dislike towards him because I was just like him, brainwashed and lied to my whole life. All I feel is unbearable sadness because it's all I felt growing up, and just knowing he's feeling it as well makes me distressed at the destruction of a chance to live a happy life. I look at him with soft sad eyes and give him an encouraging smile with a small wave as a greeting. His face remains straight but his eyes flicker with pain and then anger and resentment. I started walking away but he wouldn't let me.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Draco! Come back here you disgrace of a pure blood!" I pause from walking since everyone and myself just tried to ignore it and pass by them, but I then thought that maybe I can save him from becoming like me. So I pause and I firmly walk over to Blaise and grasp his arm startling him enough for me to lead him away from everyone.

I yell to the guys to go on ahead and I'll catch up, but when Crabb and Goyle tried to follow I harden my face to my ice prince mask and say, "stay here and don't follow us". Everyone is completely stunned at my sudden change that I use it to get Blaise and I away.

I unlock a nearby empty classroom and once inside place wordless locking and silencing charms. "Dr-Draco how did you do that without saying anything?!"

I just say, "I'm apparently an abnormally fast learner, but Blaise that's not what I want to talk to you about. Look I don't want to be fighting with you, I don't want to be your enemy. But I understand, I get it if you have to say horrible things to me in public. Trust me I know, so can we have a truce between us? I want to be your friend Blaise. A friendship where there's trust going both ways not just one, where we help each other not to gain, but because we care about each other, and have a chance at happiness. Even if you aren't sure lets just give it a shot, what do you say? Friends?"

Blaise just looks at me with such sadness and hope that it breaks my heart, now that I know he really was like me except worse since he only had one parent, and that one parent didn't love him. He reaches a hand out for the truce. But I knew he didn't need a handshake he needed someone to care, so I walked up to him and hugged him. He brought his arms around me and clenched his fists into my robe holding onto me like I was his lifeline, as he buried his face in my shoulder.

I rub his back comfortingly, "don't worry Blaise I'll always be there for you no matter what, I promise. You don't have to be emotionless with me. Emotions don't make you weak, they make you human. They can bring you the most magnificent happiness if you let yourself. Just be yourself with me and I will be myself with you."

He tightens his hold on me and says a soft vulnerable thank you. I just humm a relaxing melody as I card my fingers through his long ringlet black curls. He eventually pulls away with happy hopeful eyes and a watery smile. I return his watery smile and look him in the eyes as I say, "Blaize I really do promise to be with you and help you through anything, it doesn't matter what it is, even if later your going to be forced to be a death eater. It doesn't matter I will help you. Or if you don't get treated well with your family, I know how it feels and I'll help"

I raise my sleeve to show the giant male hand print around my wrist. Blaise lets out a tear and raises his own sleeve to show a smaller hand print the size of an adult female, his mother. I brush away his tear and give him a real smile.

"So how do you feel about being my non blood brother because I quite like that idea?" He laughs and nods his head yes.

"Draco I really don't know what to say or how to put it all into words but I just, thank you. I don't want to mess this up and I don't want to be a jerk to people and I don't know if I hate muggles, I just don't know anything. But I can't be nice to you in public and I don't want to loose my only chance at having a real friend if I say something out of line. I just don't want to loose this or hurt you. You're the first person to notice and care enough to see what's happening, and then you reach out to me after I said horrible things to you. I'm so sorry Draco."

I softly place a hand on his shoulder, "hey none of that talk of loosing me, I won't abandon you Blaise. Say what you have to, even if that means I get roughed up by your body guards, it doesn't change anything. I'm very good at spells so I can protect myself, you protect yourself by acting the part of Slytherins ice prince alright? We can even plan fights and duels ahead if we need to, were in this together you and I."

He hugs me grinning like this is the best day of his life, and if this had happened to me last time it would have been for me too. "When can we meet up in secret?" Asked Blaise.

"How about at 9 in the astronomy tower? No one should be there at that time but, hmmm here give me a sec."

I take out two galleons and charm them like the DA's communication method. "Alright here take this, it can give and receive messages now, so if we want to talk quickly or meet up in private we just use these. This way we don't get caught like we could by sending notes. All you do is hold it and think of what you want to say and I'll get it. If your on the receiving end of a message it will get warm, so make sure to have it with you at all times."

"Draco this is amazing?! How can you do this?! This is like seventh year stuff! Are you secretly a genius?"

I just laugh and say, "something like that. We should probably get back to the others now, we don't want them getting suspicious." With that I put a bruising charm on my cheek and I put one on Blaise's right hand knuckles.

"There that should do it! It'll fade away in two days, enough to be realistic but not enough for punishment. So I'll meet you at the astronomy tower at nine yeah?"

He nods smiling, "thank you Draco, for giving me a chance." "Of course Blaise, anytime."

As I sit down at the great hall table Harry immediately pounces on me and I flinch hard making him hesitate, but he just grazes his fingers over the fake bruise and he gets upset.

"Who was that and why on earth did he hurt you?!" Harry exclaimed all while everyone else just nods wanting to know as well.

"That my friends is Blaise Zabini, Slytherins ice prince, I think I caught his eye and we have a complicated relationship. He isn't bad honest, he's just in a very bad spot and has to pretend to be something he isn't. He's a friend. But no one other than us can know this do you understand, this is very serious and if people find out we're friends it's not going to be pretty. So can you guys keep this a secret please?"

Everyone nods hesitantly almost unsure but Harry says.

"But Draco he hurt you, I don't think any of us like this."

Everyone agrees loudly with him and that warm feeling returns to me making me smile brightly. Everyone gets this stunned look and I just ignore it as I explain that the bruise is fake, a glamor I put on to make the "fight" more realistic. Everyone looks relieved and accepts my friendship with Blaise much easier after explaining. Hermione immediately asking me everything about glamors and how I can do such complicated magic. Harry just quips ,"Draco's like a genius!" Which makes me ruffle his hair with a smirk while explaining as much as I can throughout breakfast, she just soaks it all up like a sponge while writing notes.

According to our schedule we have transfiguration first, then potions, lunch, broom ridding, charms and dinner.

So we make our way to transfiguration on time and as I pass McGonagall in her cat form I wish her a good morning, before we make our way to some seats together. Harry and I sit in the third row all the way to the left as partners. Neville to my left with another Gryffindor, and Ron and Hermione sit in front of Harry and I. As class begins McGonagall turns back into her human form and everyone gasps and murmurs all while she looks at me with a sparkle in her eye. As the lesson goes on she has us do very simple exercises. Our first lesson was changing the color of a button. I naturally did it with ease and since I was getting bored I changed the button in the sequence of the rainbow one color after the other. McGonagall saw and her eyes lit up from excitement.

"Congrats Mr. Malfoy you've earned your house ten points for your skill".

I gave a ghost of a smile and held up my hand to Harry, apparently knowing what I wanted and High-fived me with a bubbly laugh. The rest of my time was spent helping those struggling and as class ended the professor called for me to stay for a minute. The guys say that they will meet me in potions so I nod and wait until everyone leaves.

As soon as the last person leaves the professor says, "Mr Malfoy, you are extremely talented for someone your age, something of the likes I've never seen before and I'm afraid your level is too far advanced for your current classes. I would normally suggest you skip a couple grades, but I can tell from your facial expression you don't want that. So how about you become my assistant or a student intern for me? You'll basically do what you did today, helping the students struggling and maybe grading some papers if I'm too busy. It will look very good on your record, imagine a student intern at eleven years old! So what do you say?"

I nod rapidly, "oh yes thank you professor, I would love to have this opportunity. I do get bored rather easily and helping was surprisingly fun."

She nods and says, "I may or may not be talking to your other professors about doing the same thing in your other classes." She just gives me a wink and shoos me out the door so I won't be late for potions.

As soon as I enter potions I sit next to Harry and not even a minute later Severus walks through the door his cloak billowing behind him making me smile. Sev starts to go down his list of students and stops at Harry Potter, I could tell he was going to do what he did last time. But he took one glance at me next to him and my pleading eyes that he just sighed and moved on. He explains the basics of potions and tells us we are going to start a pepper up potion next class, and for homework we should research what the potion is and write down everything we come across, as well as when it should be used. The class should have been boring but I couldn't take my eyes off of Sev. I never want to loose him again and I don't plan on it. Once class is over I get called to stay after and the guys just give me bewildering and questioning looks as to why I always get asked to stay. I just shrug and they just say they will wait outside. I walk over to Sev all packed up and he says.

"Draco I'm sure you are aware of what the consequences of being sorted into Gryffindor will be. Are you positive you want to stay there? I could get you resorted."

I just run to him and throw my arms around his waist hugging him with everything I've got. It feels so surreal to feel his warmth when all I could feel the last time was ice cold. I bury my face in his robes as I try to get my emotions in check.

After Sev runs his hand through my hair a few times I lean back enough to say, "Sev I need to tell you something important but it has to be in private and I'll have to explain a lot to you. Just don't be angry with me when I tell you okay? It's just so good to see you again, and I'll stay in Gryffindor. I know what can happen and I'm okay with it, it has to do with what I need to tell you."

Sev just keeps running his hand through my hair since I haven't let him go. Though he looks at me extremely concerned and worried from my actions and words.

"We can have a meeting today at seven alright? But Draco I need to know, I know that your parents aren't the best and I want to know if.........you're hurt".

I tense up because last time he didn't outright say anything, but was always subtly kind to me and helped me even if I tried pushing him away. I knew he might have suspected last time but I had mother then. I don't this time. Maybe I really can have a father who cares. I softly let go of him, "I had a suspicion that you might have known, I'm alright really. Just a few bruises is all."

He tells me to show him as he gets a bruising balm from his bag so I pull up my sleeve first. He just narrows his eyes as if he can hurt Lucius just by glaring at it, then very gently rubs some on. After he's done I take off my tie and unbutton my shirt letting him see my bruised shoulder and chest.

He sucks in a breath, "did he curse you? It looks like a stinging and bruising curse. It's made the skin very irritated and I'll need to use a soothing balm for this one as well. Oh Draco"

I just give him a sad smile as he finishes and I thank him while buttoning my shirt back up. His eyes echo my sadness but I give him a real smile hoping to lift his mood. But he just looks as though he's in even more pain, that's when I realize that maybe he knew what it felt like as well. I give him a quick hug and warmly thank him again confirming that I will meet him at seven. I see his resolve harden and he gives me a warm smile.

As soon as I get out of the classroom the group ask me why I was asked to stay for transfiguration and potions. So I explained about being an intern for McGonagall and that Snape is my godfather so he wants to meet up later for tea. Everyone was surprised except Harry since he already knew, and Hermione was busy asking about what being an intern would entail. So as everyone was busy eating lunch I was too much on edge from all the noise to really eat so I just nibbled on some apple slices and strawberries.

But Harry got my attention, "Draco you need to eat more you've barely eaten since the train."

"I-I know I'll try." But my nerves were too on edge so I grabbed the pendent and Harry sent me waves of calm. I expected him to stop but he didn't and it continued until lunch was over, meaning I was able to eat a sandwich with pumpkin juice. I honestly should talk to Sev about my anxiety, maybe he has something that will help with it. But I turn to Harry and gave him a hug as a thank you and we all left to ride brooms. The whole way there I was thinking of ways to get Harry on the quidditch team, maybe a race and I'll transfigure my tie into a ball. So when the time came for Neville to fall and no one did or said anything I went ahead and challenged Harry to a race.

"Bring it on Draco!"

We both take off into the air ignoring Hermione's indignant shouts of protest and Ron making bets with the other Gryffindors. Harry and I are racing against one another and passing the ball in between us when I throw it and subtly, wandlessly, cast a charm to make it zoom past Harry with enough force to keep it going for at least a mile. Making Harry do exactly what I wanted. He flew fast and smoothly like second nature and caught it beautifully.

Then as I flew to him and we both landed not even a minute later McGonagall came storming on the pitch.

"Harry potter and Draco Malfoy come with me right now."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked afraid and worried while the Slytherins were practically cackling with glee. As Harry and I were leaving our friends he looked so anxious I decided to give them a mischevious smile and a wink, which made them confused. I just smirked and followed professor with a bounce in my step knowing I successfully got Harry on the team.

Professor just lead us to the Gryffindor quidditch captain, "I think I just found you a knew seeker and a chaser, they have exceptional skill, I never would have believed it but it happened right in front of me."

Wait.......WHAT?! Oh god no I have to fix this I can't change the time line too much or I won't know what happens in the future! "W-wait professor I can't play, really I um I would love to believe me, more than anything but I can't. I have err" think Draco think! What problem do you have that could stop you from playing? Wait I know! -"I have anemia! Yup and its not recommended I play sports and besides I'm sure Katie bell is a great chaser, and you only have a seeker position open, and I would hate to take away a players passion."

Throughout this whole ordeal Harry just looks even more and more confused with each passing second. McGonagall just sighs and seems upset at the turn of events, so I thank her again so much, and she rubs my back.

"It's a shame such a bright talented boy has such a sickness, don't worry I'll make sure it's kept a secret. I know how the Slytherin students would try to take advantage of it." 

"Thank you professor".

I turn to Harry and swing an arm around his shoulders, "well Harry it looks like you just became the youngest quidditch player in a century."

He looks so excited as he grins and thanks McGonagall and Wood for this chance and we both make our way to dinner since we missed charms, thank god for it being excused.

"YOU GOT ON THE TEAM?!"

Was Ron's first reaction and I laughed inside, as I nodded my head. We sat together and Harry explained what happened. Unfortunately he also mentioned I was also offered a position but turned it down because I had something called anemia. I mentally face palmed because even though I knew it wasn't likely anyone would know what that meant, I just wanted to brush that under the rug. That is until Hermione gasped. Fuck, I should have known she would know what that was.

"Draco, I didn't know. Oh goodness you shouldn't have put yourself in that kind of danger! You flew on a broom at a high speed and altitude! What if something happened?! I'm going to have to keep an eye on you from now on. If you don't feel well tell me immediately!"

I just cringed and put my face in my hands only peeking through my fingers once she was done. Big mistake, the others now knew that I was just going to not bring up what was being spoken of, if not for Hermione making it known that this was serious. That I would hide a problem of mine from them if I could. It's just that I had to fight and struggle with everything in the war and became used to dealing with it alone. Even before that I had put so much effort to play seeker, hiding the fact that I was anemic my whole life, not really wanting to admit I had such a weakness. I went so far as to take several pepper up potions and nutrient potions before games and stressful situations, especially during the war. Severus never knew until one day he found me fainting before I could go into my room after a meeting with Voldemort. I only got through it all with his extremely strong energy potions after I told him.

The whole group is now looking at both Hermione and I with scared and worried faces until Neville can't take the suspense anymore.

"What's wrong? This is making me anxious, what's wrong with Draco? Is he sick?"

Harry's emerald eyes are so big and worried that I can't look him in the eye, or anyone for that matter. "No nothing like that Neville I'm just not very.... Strong I guess is the word. I'm not good during stressful situations physically or anything that's extremely emotionally draining."

"What he means is that if he pushes himself too much he faints. And I don't know how much he can handle, for all I know he might not be able to run half a mile before fainting."

Everyone looks distressed and I feel guilty and upset that they had found out. "I can run, and fast I might add. But I would need a potion to boost my energy if I where to run from one side of Hogwarts to the other." 

"That's not bad at all Draco! That's good! But still I wouldn't need one if I were to run from one side to the other. I would just be out of breath and get a work out, you on the other hand would faint and need to recuperate by sleeping without a potion." 

I just nod and accept the reality of the situation as I look at my lap. But Neville and Harry pat my back and everyone smiles as they assure me that we will all help each other no matter what. I'm filled with such gratitude and joy I give them the smile only my mother has seen. The smile.

They all look in awe for some reason and I'm about to ask what's up when I hear a familiar owl screech and a second later I confirm my thoughts. A letter is dropped in front of me and it has the Malfoy family seal on it. I open it already resigned to being disowned when my eyebrows raise as I read.

Dear Draconis,

How dare you embarrass us with such a failure as to be sorted into Gryffindor?! Your mother and I always knew you were a good for nothing son but to go this far, I can't even comprehend it. We will not disown you this time, but know that you will be punished severely for this mistake. Be grateful for this second chance, you are only getting it because we need an heir and you are still young enough to instill what it means to be a Malfoy. But one more mistake and you will no longer have family, one more chance Draconis. If you fail then we will have another child and you will be nothing to us. Enjoy your time at Hogwarts and don't bother coming back for the holidays, because once it's summer your training to be a true Malfoy will start.

Do not disappoint us again Draconis.

Lucius Malfoy

Well at least I'm not disowned yet, that's a plus. Though I'll need to pack a shit ton of strength potions and pepper ups for the summer. I can already tell I'm going to be hexed and cursed daily. I just pass the note to Hermione since she's practically burning a hole through my head with the intensity of her stare. She just gasps and looks about to cry making me flounder and patt her hand to comfort her. She passes the note to Ron and he just looks angry as he hands it Harry. Once Harry's done he looks at the letter hatefully and I pass it to Neville, and he just looks at the letter offended and hugs me.

I smile at them saying, "don't worry about it guys, I've lived with them for my whole life yeah? And look how I turned out! I think I'm alright."

They all nodded but glanced at each other and looked determined, for what I don't know but it's better than them being upset. We all head back to do our potions homework, with me helping the others out on some things until Its time for my meeting with Sev. Once I see it's time for me to go I tell them that I'm not sure when I'll be back.

Once I'm settled in uncle Sev's armchair with a nice warm cup of tea I stare at Sev, who is in the arm chair across from me and let myself calm down for a minute more before I explain.

"Uncle Sev I'm really glad you wanted to keep talking to me even after being sorted into Gryffindor."

He just smiles fondly at me "Draco nothing would make me stop caring about you". I just swallow a lump and with a slightly wavering voice I tell him everything.

"Sev I need to tell you something and it's dangerous. Just what ever you do don't yell at me please and just wait until I'm done......... Okay I- there's no easy way of saying this. I'm from the future. I came back in time to help and save people who died, to save mother."

It's quiet and Sev just looks somber. "He comes back, doesn't he?" I just nod yes and I tangle my hands in my hair.

"It's awful Sev, it's just so dark and he takes over the manor later. He ruins everything, destruction and death is at every corner. Everyday I was tortured for their entertainment Sev, it hurt so much. So many people die and no one is left unscathed. I came back to help...... to make things right. With my help their will still be war but the casualties will be far less than before, too many people died. But Sev I can't do this alone, I need you please. You're all I have left Sev. I used an ancient artifact in the Malfoy family, it grants you your deepest desire but it comes with a price. It-it took away mothers love from me. She was my light as a kid growing up in a cell of a house with an abusive father and then the war, she was my strength. She's gone now, and I know last time you cared for me enough to help me. Heh.... You know I always wished that you were my father? You were always gentle and ignored when I flinched, you gave me comfort without even holding me. Just by being near you, you calmed me down, and helped me when I would faint from my anemia. Please don't leave me alone in this. I need you."

I couldn't maintain my composure even halfway through. I cried and my voice cracked as I spoke and by the end I was holding in my cries but the tears kept flowing. Only a second passed when I felt warmth envelope me and I clung onto Sev's robes like I really was 11 and not 18 years old. He just stroked my hair and held me close, I always loved his hugs because I was the only one to get them, and it meant more affection and meaning was in them.

He releases a heavy sigh, "Just where did you come from dragon....."

It took everything in me to just whisper, "the loosing side." His breath hitches and he buries me closer into his chest as if he can protect me from the things that had already happened.

"I will always help you Draco, to me you are the son I never had. I will admit that when your parents told me they were naming me as your godfather I was reluctant. I never liked your father and only tolerated your mother due to the circumstances at the time. But when I first laid eyes on you when you were a baby I knew I would do anything to protect you. Your father didn't even want to hold you and your mother was just annoyed by your crying, I didn't understand. I disliked children but seeing you alone and unloved made me want to be there for someone, for you. I'm sorry I couldn't show it much Draco but I promise this time I'll be here whenever you need me."

I cried tears of happiness and squeezed him one more time before just resting myself against him as we sat together in the large armchair. "Now I know you'll want to probably explain everything that's going to happen in great detail but I must tell you that I can't know. We don't want to jeopardize the future but if you really need help just tell me some basics and I will do my best to give you advice or information you might need. And if you plan things make sure I know some of the ground work in case you need help or someone to back you up. And please come to me if your in trouble or injured."

"Thank you uncle Sev, I also thought you might want this" I said and hand him the letter from father.

"That despicable man will pay for everything he's done. Draco maybe I can convince him to let you stay with me over the summer. I will try my best I promise. What if you got disowned? I can take you in Draco, you'll be safe."

"I wish I could but I don't want to risk changing the time line too much. I promise if it's too much I'll come to you." He sighs and rubs my arm in a comforting manner as if to comfort himself by knowing I'm safe now. I smile softly knowing Sev does care for me.

"How will you be able to get to me? Do I need to make a port key for you?"

I smirk and shake my head. "Mmmm no I can just apparate to your home." He raises his eyebrow and his eyes brighten.

"You still have your developed magic core don't you?" I grin and just wave my hand for my tea cup, and it flows to my hand.

"Wandless and wordless magic? How on earth did you develop that?" I give a sad smile.

"desperate times called for desperate measures. I needed things to be kept a secret if I helped prisoners in the cells. They needed healing and food, I couldn't just leave them there alone. I learned how to do this out of desperation, my magic understood and helped me. When I do wandless and wordless magic I'm not actually thinking or saying a spell, I just will my magic to do something and it does it. The only thing I can think to name it is core magic."

"That's incredible I've only ever heard of that happening with extremely powerful wizards that are attuned very closely with their magic."

I smile and then Sev brings up something. "Draco I didn't know you had anemia?"

"Oh, well yes. Last time I hid it with everything in my being. I even played seeker for Slytherin. Well, I had to drink potions before practice and every game to make sure I wouldn't faint, but I managed to hide it from everyone until the war really hit hard. You had wanted to talk to me so you went to my room at the manor but I had just been on my way back from a meeting with Voldemort. It was so stressful that I fainted right outside my door not even able to get inside my room, but you were there. That's how you found out, you were the only one to know. From then on you gave me extremely strong energy and pepper up potions. Before then I had been secretly making them myself since I started school."

"No wonder your house elves would always request so many of those potions, I thought they were merely clumsy and broke them often, or were kept in a temperature that would make the potion useless much too fast. Now I see. Well then come to me for potions, I'll always have several in stock for you. I'll give you some before you leave to have on you alright? Then just come to me for a restock."

I nod and give him a side hug. We stay and chat until it's time for my meeting with Zabini. Sev sees me off but gifts me one of his favorite leather messenger bags that has a special compartment for potions. He put extension and shatter proof charms on it and now armed with a dozen strength potions and a dozen pepper ups I'm off with one final hug and thank you.

I'm at the top of the astronomy tower waiting for about 20 minutes when I hear footsteps. I see Zabini looking nervous and relief floods his face as he sees me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't shake them off without being obvious, I hope you didn't wait long." 

I give a light smirk, "don't worry, I doubt Slytherins are any easier to sneak away from than Gryffindors, they are too curious for their own good." We both laugh.

"Why are you in Gryffindor? I know you don't act like one I've known you since, well we were toddlers, not well, but enough to know you are Slytherin. What happened?"

"I asked the sorting hat to put me in Gryffindor."

"Draco are you insane?! Why? Your father is furious, it was Pansy who wrote to her father about your sorting which got back to your father."

I sighed but gave a small smile. "I wanted to have a different life. I know that if I'm in Slytherin my path will be harder, so I decided to take my luck with fathers anger and join the lions den. Being a Gryffindor gives me more support from professors and the headmaster. I'll get chances that they wouldn't dream of giving to slytherins. Which is wrong by the way. We all deserve the same opportunities, but if prejudice is what's being played on both sides, slytherin for purity, and the rest of hogwarts being too suspicious of slytherin then I'll play the game to my advantage. I don't want to be like my father, a death eater, blood purity supporter.”

I pause only for breath before continuing.

“I just want us to live in peace. All of us, not just light and dark wizards but magical creatures as well. They deserve to be able to work and own property, they have needs and feelings just like us. How can they support their family when wizards refuse to hire them? Werewolves only change one day out of the month and if they had money from jobs they could easily afford the wolfsbane potion. It's simple! And vampires they could work the jobs with grave yard hours, the ones no one wants. Everyone is afraid of vampires because they think they will suck people's blood dry but that's totally wrong! They only drink from their mate! This whole thing is a complete mess, we need to help one another not oppress the ones who are struggling. I don't understand, the "light wizard, muggle borns" are oppressed by pure bloods, so you would think they would help magical creatures right? But no they oppress the magical creatures more than pure bloods! If they know how it feels then why would they voluntarily do it themselves? Is it because they don't understand the whole facts and are governed by fear? I don't know.”

“Also Light wizards and dark wizards aren't synonyms for good and bad, it just means some wizards have an affinity for light or dark magic. Just because a spell is dark like a cutting curse doesn't mean it's used for evil. It all depends on the intent behind the curse, are you using the cutting curse on a person or for potions class on ingredients? The world isn't just black and white! It's grey as well and too many people aren't aware of the grey. I want to change this. I want us all to be better, to know more, to be aware of all the options we have to be great in life. And that is why I'm helping you, Zabini, because I know deep inside of you, your just waiting for the right opportunity to live freely. To not have to fight, to not be under your mothers thumb. And I will help you be who you really want to be. No matter how hard the road is, I will be here."

Through the whole speech I'm traipsing and pacing while waving my hands about as if that could help get my ideas out better only to turn and see Zabini looking so in awe, and it was as if he could finally see that there was so much more to the world, the possibilities in life. He was grinning and had a bright glint in his eyes.

"You are a slytherin, playing the system. I want to know more though, more of your thoughts. I never even thought about peace with magical creatures, and I don't want to be blind to these kinds of things. Growing up with narrow minded parents doesn't really help, but somehow you were able to do it. You know for an 11 year old you sound awfully wise......... Hahaha, Maybe you are our only hope in getting awareness and peace, and Potter is the golden boy who made sure we survived to have that peace. I wouldn't doubt it, you're incredibly advanced like some sort of prodigy and wise enough to rival someone Dumbledoors age. I'm sort of envious but I know that I wouldn't be able to handle the consequences of being in the rival house. Not with all the Slytherins against you and your parents punishments. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

I just smirk and hand him the letter. As he reads he pales.

"Merlin Draco your going to die! If this training is anything like I think it is, it's going to hurt. Shit, what are we going to do?"

We? I smiled at that and waved it away. "Don't worry Blaise I'll get through it and I'll have a huge stock of potions to help me as well."

He looked reluctant but slightly defeated knowing he couldn't really do anything. I just pat him on the back with a cheeky smirk. As time passes we sit back for the next hour talking about how classes and classmates are so far. I give him some pointers on classes or which professor is easy or needs your absolute attention. As it gets close to 10 we part and plan to have meetings every Saturday at 8 in the tower.

As soon as I get back to the common room the gang surrounds me and it's only then I remember the scones I had ready for Sev.

"Oh my god how could I have forgotten?! Well guys looks like you're getting two of my pastries today because I forgot to take them out when I was with Uncle Sev." This got many shouts of appreciation as everyone took a honey scone.

They asked how my meeting was and I told them it went great and that he would be stocking me with potions, as I opened up the messenger bag and showed them where the compartment was in case they needed to know. As well as him trying to see if I could be with him over the summer instead of with my parents. They all looked extremely relieved and I think I just got a group of Gryffindors to like Severus Snape! Hahahaha this is great. Soon though we all parted for bed and settled down in our dorms. I made sure to put up silencing charms on my curtains this time and the world faded to black.

Only for me to wake up screaming bloody murder at 4:00 in the morning. Tears stream down my face as I remember watching Fenrir rip people apart on the battle field that was Hogwarts. My clothes are sticking to me as usual and my breathing is ragged.

I grab my things and head for the shower. It seems that this will be my daily routine. But as I go back into the dorm to drop off my stuff I hear noise from two beds. I pause for a moment but continue to tie my shoes and run my brush through my damp hair. I quietly leave and head down to the kitchens after taking a pepper up potion from the bag.

I hope I didn't wake anyone up.

I make my way down to the kitchens and decide to make raspberry tarts and a couple croissants for the teachers and one Slytherin. I get to work and finish once the house elves arrive. They all greet me happily and I'm reunited with an excited Daisy. She was so relieved to see me come back and we both were in charge of making the banana muffins and fresh pumpkin juice. The juice was easy since we used magic for the whole thing, but we made the muffins the muggle way.

So I once again had somehow gotten flour in my hair. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that me and Daisy were flinging flour at each other, none at all. And once it was ready for me to leave I had the pastries all packed and I hugged Daisy farewell. So with that I make my way back to the common room and go to the bathrooms to meet Harry again. Though Neville is here as well, hmmm interesting. Neville laughs once he sees me and Harry looks concerned but humored as well.

I look in the mirror to see flour in my hair, on my right cheek, and the front of my shirt. I smirk and begin to shake my hair, then I wordlessly spell the rest of the flour away. I fix my hair and turn to find the both of them staring open mouthed.

"Oh uhh right, I'm just a little advanced but that's just from practice?" They nod and smile at me with pride making me give a ghost of a smile.

After getting my stuff and robe Ron, Harry, Neville and I meet Hermione in the common room and I hand out the tarts. It's met with several thanks and smiles. During breakfast everyone just chatted with one another and I gave a subtle greeting to Zabini which was returned and enjoyed a cup of the pumpkin juice I made with Daisy. Well as much as I could with all of the noise and random laughs causing me to flinch and reach for my wand.

I sighed as I noticed everyone try to ignore my habits but they gave each other glances and I excused myself for some air. They nodded and Harry and Neville began to whisper something to Ron and Hermione as I left. I made it outside and sat on one of my old thinking benches surrounded by pink roses and honeysuckles. I feel someone sit next to me and I turn to see Zabini giving me a comforting smile and swinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, you alright? I couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable you looked, and you practically left ten minutes into breakfast." I lean into him and am thankful everyone's in the great hall.

"I just had to get out of there, the noise was too much and the laughs just make me flinch. It wouldn't be so bad but everyone notices and they try to pretend I don't but then glance at one another and I feel like a freak show. Look here's the kid who gets abused and suffers from some type of PTSD just step right up...... Sorry I shouldn't rant to you. You're the only one I know who, well, has been in the same situation of sorts as me. You don't need me to remind you of things."

"Draco, you can rant to me all you want. Trust me I know exactly what it feels like. I know it's not about attention or seeking pity, sometimes you just need someone who knows, who understands. You're so alone for so so long and finally you have someone you connect to, and it's like you're desperate to feel that connection. And we both finally have each other as that connection, so it's okay. I understand you perfectly."

We both just sit and soak up each other's comfort until I hear Zabinis stomach. He looks away trying to look cool but I know he's trying to hide a blush, it causes me to laugh and for him to chuckle. I take out the croissants and hand him two.

"Here I can't let you go hungry for me." He smiles cheekily and takes a bite and makes a surprised noise.

"Oh my god, this is so good! It's flakey and buttery and even has raspberry jam in the middle. Where did you buy these I need to know!"

I blush and mumble, "Err thanks Blaise I made them this morning."

His eyebrows raise high disappearing into his long silky ringlet curls, "wait. You made these? Draco they're amazing. Since when do you bake? You didn't tell me this."

I laugh and say, "I bake when I need to calm down or forget. Normally it's after I wake up from....night terrors. It just helps, I've been doing this since the summer before Hogwarts and it really does help. I normally wake up screaming at four in the morning so I do this instead of staying and torturing myself thinking about the dreams, or memories."

I whispered. Blaise just pulls me closer and after a while breaks the silence. "Could I join you sometime? I might not get night terrors but I do get nightmares often. Is it okay for me to be there?"

I grin and nod. "Yes please I could do with some company. It's pretty lonely when I bake and I'll get to teach you everything! Oh this is going to be great!"

He gives a relived breath and I smirk at him. He raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow on his golden tan skin and I take out a raspberry tart. He gives me a charming smirk and says, "I see today you were feeling raspberry huh? Well I would never resist one of your delicious pastries. Thank you true heir to the ice prince crown."

I just laugh and say, "I'm not the ice prince this time around Blaise you are."

"Draco your literally hacking the system, you'll always be the ice prince to me. What did you mean this time around?" I tense and mentally face palm myself. This is the big choice, do I tell Blaise or lie to him?

I can't lie to him, I just can't. Not to Blaise. Maybe its because he's like me in so many ways it would be like lying to my past self. But I know I can trust him. I know it deep inside, because he needs someone who trusts him and I will not betray that trust. I would have been devastated if I were to have finally gotten someone who cares about me and then they don't trust me enough to lie to my face. So I know what I have to do.

"Blaise listen there's something really important I need to tell you. I swear to you I'm not lying, I'm telling you this because I trust you and I don't want to lie to you. But please you really can't tell anyone, ever, no matter what. It's no joke, this could literally cause a full fledged war if this gets out."

"Draco your making me a little nervous over here but I swear to you that I will not tell another soul what you are about to tell me. You are the only person who cares about me and what happens to me. I won't give this up, I won't give you up."

I see only truth in his eyes and I smile at him giving him a quick hug. "Okay there's no easy way to say this but I time traveled. I'm not 11 I'm 18 years old and I came back here to help."

Blaise stares at my eyes and after a second just mutters, "shit man. Okay , okay so why are you here to help? What goes wrong?"

I give a sigh of relief. "There's going to be a war, he comes back Blaise. Voldemort comes back. Too many people die and I came back to save the ones who died and help Harry Potter defeat that psychopath once and for all."

"Oh my god Draco, he comes back? Fuck. Okay I'll do anything I can to help, how long do we have? Your 18 so what 7 years?"

"Yes and no, this year is his first attempt at coming back, and he keeps trying until he finally succeeds at the end of our fourth year. But he doesn't really start the war until our sixth year. Then it all goes down hill."

"Your PTSD isn't just your parents abuse is it? It's from an actual war. You already went through it once and you came back again to help people. Draco why?"

"My family is a death eater family Blaise......... At the end of the war my mother gets the kiss."

"Oh......oh no you, you were forced to be a death eater weren't you?"

I start to nod and Blaise gathers me in his arms. "I didn't want to and they knew I didn't want to. But they had a wand at my mothers throat when I had to answer. I said yes and she lived. I never wanted to but I couldn't let her die, she was the only one who loved me. I can still hear the insane laughter from the death eaters as they tortured me everyday. And the screams of prisoners in my own house in the middle of the night. I had to fix everything, too many people are dead. I couldn't live with myself knowing the same students we see in these halls die or get ripped apart by Fenrir right in front of my eyes. I couldn't keep on living. So I came back to help them, to save those who I can save. It came with a price though, and even though it gutted me I'd still come back. It took my mothers love for me away. But I'd rather her hate me than love me if it means she won't die."

I have tears running down my face but Blaise just keeps holding me and I thank him. "Don't thank me Draco, thank you for coming back. Thank you for coming to help us and.........for saving me. Don't think I haven't figured out why your helping me, I have a feeling I would have ended up just like you. Lost and forced to do things that would tear me apart. And you could have left me and let me go down that dark path but you didn't. You saved me. And I swear we are in this together no matter what."

We lean against each other and don't leave until our first class is about to start.

Classes pass in a blur of teaching and grading papers, as I was now a student intern in all of our classes. I would also give the teachers the croissants before class and as they gave me cheerful thank you's Zabini would smirk and mouth, 'hacking the system'.

I would just smirk in return. Harry had been acting a little distant with me but I just had to ignore it for the time being and ask about what's bothering him later. As we were at dinner later that day, I turn to Harry and despite feeling like I would panic at any second focused on asking him if he was alright. He looks annoyed and hurt but when he looks at me its overshadowed by concern.

"I was just feeling off earlier but I'd like to talk to you later in private." I nod my acceptance and that's how Harry and I found ourselves in the dorm by ourselves while everyone else was in the common room. We sat on my bed facing each other and then Harry started talking.

"I just wanted to know why you always get so nervous when we're in the great hall. You barely eat anything and it's not healthy, and this morning I went to follow you.......... But you were with Zabini, and I don't know why but I didn't like it. I wanted to be the one to help but Zabini noticed it before me and I felt like a horrible friend. I didn't realize sooner or get to you fast enough."

I take a moment to process what Harry told me and I chuckled in my head thinking this is a classic case of jealousy. He was jealous Blaise was with me instead of him, and that I was comforted with someone that wasn't him.

I just ruffle his hair as I say, "Harry I know you and the others see when I flinch and tense up even if you try to ignore it. I just can't handle loud noises, it brings back memories I'd rather forget. I'm sorry you'll never see me relaxed in a hall full of loud cheerful students but I can't do it, I feel vulnerable and I get defensive when I think someone will hurt me. And Blaise knows that."

Harry gets that look on his face of dislike when I mention his name.

"Harry you are very special to me, and Blaise is also special to me. For a different reason, but he is. Harry, it's okay if you don't realize I need some help because Blaise is the one who knows when I do. Blaise and I, we are like brothers. We have lived very similar lives and he understands how I feel because he knows how it feels and the signs."

Harry's eyes widen, "he-his parents are like yours?"

I give him a sad smile, "I don't want to betray his trust so I can't tell you. But I can tell you that he is a good person. He's an innocent kid being forced to do things and act a certain way because he's afraid. I promised he wouldn't go through this alone because leaving him is like abandoning myself. We are too much alike and I will help him with everything I have so that he can be happy. Because when you live a life like ours, happiness is a dream. It's a wish........”

“Whenever others would ask me what I wanted to be when I grew up I knew the answer my father had beaten into me. To get a job in the ministry so that I would have a position in power and worth. But inside I would always answer, to be happy."

Harry practically threw himself at me with the force of his hug and he wiped away a tear I didn't even know fell from my eye. I just smirk at him and throw an arm around him.

"Now enough of this serious talk. Let's go mess around with the others yeah?" He just nods.


	3. Troll!

Draco's POV:

It's finally troll day today, and I'm trying to figure out exactly what's supposed to happen. All I know is that Quirrell is the reason for the troll and that everyone was evacuated by house. I'm guessing that the golden trio was somehow involved in this whole mess because everything happens to them.

Apparently after Harry and Ron came back from Hagrids a while ago Harry had figured out that the break in at gringotts was connected to Hagrid. They had taken something from a vault earlier, on the day I met both of them in Diagon. And I was betting on that item being what Voldemort was literally dying to get his hands on. Now connecting that with the ban on the third floor corridor, I think I've found a good idea on where the item is being hidden.

Now all I need to do is go check it out on my own so as to make sure I'm right. As well as make sure Harry and the others aren't hurt. They are such trouble makers it honestly wouldn't surprise me that they will try to help get rid of the troll. I sigh and think of what spells would be good for facing a troll or what might be useful. Shielding spells definitely, maybe I can use some more domestic spells since no one has ever thought to use those , which is honestly a giant mistake on everyone's part.

I put the eclairs in the oven and get ready to make melted chocolate when I hear the door open and footsteps.I slowly turn trying to put on my innocent face in case I'm about to get in trouble only to see Blaise!

"Blaise! You actually came!"

He smirked and came over next to me to see what I was doing. "Yeah I had a bad dream and decided to come and get those lessons you were so excited to teach me. It's like five in the morning Draco, at what time did you get here?"

"Oh well I normally get here at around four so only an hour ago."

"I wish there was something to help you sleep more Draco, your looking a bit pale. You are eating enough right? I know that the loud noise in the great hall puts you on edge really bad."

I smile at him and realize I did feel a bit weak so I go to my bag on the table and drink a pepper up. "Don't worry about me I just have anemia. And I think I'm going to eat before we all go to the great hall for breakfast and probably come to the kitchen after dinner to eat. I'll try to eat during lunch in the great hall, but I'm sure that by eating breakfast and dinner I'll get my strength back."

"You have anemia? I never would have thought you did, you don't look like you have it but I'm guessing that's what your potions are for. Jesus Draco you went through hell and had anemia, that's insane."

I grimace remembering how I almost fainted in front of dear aunt Bella. Blaise just coughs and then I show him how to melt chocolate as the first lesson. Then I show him how to make custard which was a very difficult process and assured him that we would get there. We then filled the eclairs and dipped each one in the chocolate. After that I taught him his actual first lesson, memorizing where the equipment is and how each is used. He nodded along and became more excited the further we went. Then I said that we were first going to make cookies since it’s the easiest and one of the most simplest things to make. We both made chocolate chip cookies that had big gooey chocolate chunks and a little flakey salt on top. He was skeptical about the salt but I assured him it was a must. He smiled and we laughed as we joked and played around while making them.

As we were waiting for them to bake there were pops and I could hear Daisy running towards me. She threw her arms around me yelling.

"Draco!!"

I laughed and stood up with her in my arms and spun around making her giggle. I set her down grinning and turned to Blaise, who was watching with wide eyes and his mouth wide open. I laughed and introduced them to each other. Daisy was ecstatic to meet, "My Draco's best friend".

I never knew house elves were so possessive, but it made me feel warm anyways. I asked daisy if the others could keep it a secret that Blaise comes here to help out and learn all about cooking and baking, because he would be in really big trouble if others found out. She nods with determination and puts her hands on her hips.

"You can count on me, my Draco's friend will not be harmed."

I thank her with a hug. From there Blaise and I help Daisy make French toast and before we leave I package the eclairs and cookies. Blaise and I eat a few before leaving, agreeing with me about the salt , making me wink at him before he burst out laughing. Blaise took two eclairs and cookies with him and I took the rest for the gryffindors.

We go our separate ways after I hand him the two cookbooks Mimmzy had given to me about cooking. Then I yell out to him.

"make sure you get rid of the flour in your hair!"

I walk backwards to enjoy the show of him frantically trying to brush flour out of his 'luscious curls' as he so loves to flaunt them. I laugh and spell it away with a wave of a hand as he smiles at me.

As I get to the common room I enter to see Hermione already up and it looks as though she's waiting for me? She pops up from the couch and rushes over to me. She scans me up and down while trying to bat away all the flour on me. I just smile warmly at her for the mothering and wave my hand, making the flour disappear. She just looks at me with stars in her eyes and a look of determination.

"you have to teach me your tricks please!"

I just nod. "Of course, you're the smartest person I know Hermione, you'll be fast to pick it up."

She blushes at the compliment as I take out the eclairs and she picks one, munching on it with pink cheeks. It makes me smile at how innocent and young she is. Harry appears and he looks happy to see me when his face flickers to something I can't put my finger on, but it's gone too fast. He comes over but instead of standing next to Hermione he stands next to me. Practically pressed against my side. He looks up at me with puppy eyes before settling his gaze at my eclairs.

I chuckle and smirk as I pick one up and feed the first bite to him, making him blush. Hahaha oh so adorable these kids. We wait for the others and it isn't until Ron comes down with my robe I realize that I wasn't carrying it in my bag. I thank him and give him a pastry as a token of my appreciation. I pass out some to the others and have two left over. Hmmmm these have McGonagalls and Sev's names on them.

Classes pass with ease, especially Sev's and McGonagals classes due to being 'an outstanding student'. Though I think the dessert had played a big part of that. I even snuck two cookies to Sev all while seeing Blaise trying to contain a smile. Sev decided to partner us with Slytherin students and luckily Blaise was assigned my partner. We had a brilliant time making snarky comments to each other and due to my advanced skills in potions we were the first ones done.

I of course did my job as intern after. But now, it was in charms where I heard two girls picking on Hermione. I didn't notice at first since I was helping out some students with the charm, but as I made my rounds I heard them giggling and saying how awful Hermione's hair was. How she was so annoying trying to always be the smartest.

I saw Hermione looking upset but trying not to show it. So I put on my ice prince mask and stared at the two girls. They became so unsettled they started squirming. I made sure to make my face look as cold as possible and narrowed my eyes, walking slowly and deliberately towards them. I truly took on the Slytherin prince persona to the point you could practically see a crown perched delicately on my head. They were trembling by the time I was in front of them making me smirk.

"I'm afraid you can't talk about Hermione's hair when yours looks like something died in it, ever heard of a brush."

I said to one then turned my gaze to the other girl.

"And you, I understand you are just so incompetent with anything that makes you use your brain, that you have to try and put down Hermione because she's intelligent. But trust me jealousy is not a good look on you, so why don't you try picking up a book and learn something."

I smirk at them saying, "good day ladies and try not to belittle my friends because there will be devastating consequences next time."

I said as I lowered myself over them. They nodded rapidly absolutely terrified. I take off the ice mask and calmly make my way around other students and kindly help them. I see most of the girls now looking at me with dazed dreamy looks. Oh great. As soon as class is over the two same girls glare hatefully at Hermione and Hermione pushes past them and runs to the bathroom. I glare at the two girls while Harry and Ron come over to me wondering if they should wait for her or go to the great hall.

I tell them to go ahead to the great hall and I'll be with Hermione. They nodded and left.

I walked into the restroom since I didn't want to leave Hermione vulnerable to the troll that was supposed to show up. As I walk inside I hear her sniffling and I get a bit sad hearing someone I now consider to be a good friend sound hurt. I walk up to her stall and knock softly calling out her name even softer. She takes in a quick breath and opens the stall door , letting me see her glistening eyes and tear drops delicately shimmering on her youthful cheeks and dark lashes.

I smile and open my arms. Barely a second passes and she's in my arms letting a few tears spill. I just hold her and move my hands in circular motions on her back.

"Hey don't listen to them Hermione I for one find your hair to be adorably youthful. If the reason your crying is because you don't like it, I can help you with that. But if you don't mind it and you're only upset because they said it then there's is no reason to be upset. They are only saying mean things because they're jealous. Trust me you have such a cute face and you're intelligent. You my fair lady are just too much competition for them."

She laughed softly once I finished and held on for a little longer, not that I minded. Brushing back her hair made me wonder if this is what it felt like to have a little sister.

She smiled as she let go of me.

"thank you, Draco it meant a lot to me to hear that. I might also want some help with this frizzy hair..... I don't mind it really but maybe it would be easier to do potions if it wasn't everywhere. I'm also just a little curious and a bit self conscious about it."

That last part was mumbled but I understood. "Of course I'll help you, I think this will be quite fun, sort of like a mini makeover. What do you think, are you up for it? We can try a de-frizztonic and a shine potion, that'll make it look very luscious. And think of all the braids and hair styles we can do after!"

She started to get excited and super happy the more I spoke and we were both chatting about what we should try first. When we smelled something unpleasant making us cover our noses.

"What is that?" She said.

It only took me a second for it to click and then we saw the troll. It bellowed and Hermione screamed. I got in front of her and put up a shield around her with a wave of my hand as I got out my wand for more precision.

"Hermione listen to me okay? Go to the door. I'll cover you."

She was paralyzed for a second but looked at me and nodded in determination, probably thinking to get help once out. She made her way to the door trusting me to keep her safe. So when the troll twitched to move towards her I sent a spell that Dobby showed me to move furniture. The troll flew into the wall hard making rubble fly as the trolls spiky club hit me. I hissed in pain as it had clipped my shoulder pretty bad but I just covered it with my robe and faced the troll again.

Harry, Neville and Ron where there now. Ron being genius enough to make the trolls club float up and knock him out. We all smiled at each other and Hermione came back with McGonagalle , Severus, and Quirrell in tow. We were each given 10 points after Mione explained what happened and we were told to go to our common room.

I glared at Quirell and was about to sneak into the infirmary away from the others but Sev stopped me and said he needed to speak with me. I just nodded smiling at the others as I followed Sev to his quarters. As soon as we got there he swiftly scanned me and grazed the cut on my cheek, it stung so I flinched. He frowned.

"where are you hurt?"

"It's only the scratch on my face and a clipped shoulder since the club and rubble hit me."

He gets a bruising balm and an antiseptic serum but instead of putting it on me he hands them to me.

"Just take them I know you're probably going to get injured and not want to come to me for things like this. I hate the thought of you being in pain, so take them and come back when it's all used up."

I smile happily and hug him carefully so as to not jostle my shoulder, as he runs his hands through my hair. I look at him and ask, "Sev do you happen to have a hair de-frizzing tonic and a shine potion?"

He smirks at me and he nods. "Yes I do, and I'll get it for you once you let me go." He said teasing.

I just laugh and let him go, he stares at me for a second and smiles warmly as he gets the potion and tonic. I put everything in my messenger bag and I go to give a thank you and a goodnight when blood drips on the floor. I sigh and sit on one of his arm chairs as Sev gets bandages and some scarring tincture. I undress and his mouth is a tight line when he sees the damage, but silently fixes me up with gentle soothing motions. Once it's done he softly tells me to be careful. I smile and hug him affectionately before whispering a goodnight and leaving.

Once I'm in the common room everyone came up to me and instead of answering questions, I took out the cookies and put warming charms on them so they would be gooey. I held them out and everyone made the mutual decision to eat first then ask questions. As they munched I went ahead and explained he was just giving me some basic balms for bruises and an antiseptic since he thought I was just incredibly clumsy. Everyone was nodding with understanding and then I looked at Hermione with a smirk. I held up the two bottles with a slight wince and her eyes widened as she smiled happily.

"How about you have a go at them in the morning and I'll work my magic during breakfast? Don't worry I'll bring you breakfast so you won't be hungry."

"Oh thank you so much Draco really, it means a lot to me and yes! Yes please, I can't wait for everyone to see how it'll turn out."

Harry is looking between us looking a bit upset, "what are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"It's a surprise!" I say to the others.

He still looks a little upset so I scoot closer to him and give him another cookie. He seems to give a small smile and I think that's a win so I ruffle his hair. We all seem a bit tired after all that excitement so we head upstairs and get ready for sleep. I am completely exhausted and felt myself almost black out brushing my teeth, which made Harry keep an eye on me after. Once I had gotten to bed I blacked out. I would regret that in a few hours because I forgot to close my curtains and put silencing charms on them.

As expected I shot up in my bed screaming. I was sweating and trembling from reliving aunt Bella putting me under crucio and then trailing her hands all over me. Whispering about how young and pretty I look and if I wasn't careful she wouldn't be able to resist having fun with me. I hide my face in my hands as I gasp from the pain pulsing in my shoulder from trying to catch my breath. I was so out of it that I didn't notice everyone was awake. I felt a hand on my arm and I jerk back violently yelling.

"No, stop please! I don't want to!"

It's then that I look up not to see aunt Bella, but Harry. I feel relief flood through me.

"Sorry I thought you were......"

I didn't finish and Harry just climbed on my bed and puts his arms around me.

"It's okay Draco, we are all here for you whenever you need us alright? You're safe here."

I bury my face into his neck, feeling his warmth. I say a thank you and I'm sorry that's muffled. He just rubs my back and doesn't let me go until I pull away. By then everyone else is starting to fall back asleep. I whisper a thank you and Harry smiles warmly at me whispering "anytime".

I smile and get up from the bed. Harry looks concerned and curious.

"Are you okay? You're not going back to sleep?"

I shake my head and tell him I'm going down to the kitchens. He fidgets and looks a bit lost, so I ask if he'd like to join me. "Yeah!" I smile and say I'm going to shower first and he nods, getting his things as well.

We're making our way to the kitchens with damp hair and fresh clothes side by side. Once we get there I show Harry where everything is and he surprisingly knew what it all did so I didn't have to explain it. We both decided on making brownies and honey scones. We worked extremely well as a team and moved as if we've been doing this for years. We would talk about anything and everything, and I learned new things about Harry I hadn't ever known. Like how all his clothes aren't actually his, they're hand me downs from his over weight cousin.

I promised myself I would buy him self adjusting clothes later today from my personal catalog given to me by madam Flores, a French designer and tailor. I had been going to her for my clothes ever since I was born and bought a new closet whenever we visited France every year. So as we waited for the brownies in the oven we got ready to work on the scones. It was then that the door opened and I knew it was Blaise this time.

We both turn and as soon as Harry sees him his smile gets smaller. I ruffle his hair and wink at Blaise because he seemed to hesitate for a second on whether or not he should stay. After my gesture though Blaise put on an easy charming smile and held out his hand for Harry.

"Hello I don't believe we've been introduced, I'm Blaise Zabini at your service."

Harry's eyes widen and he shakes his hand. "Oh err I'm Harry, nice to meet you."

I whack Blaise upside the head as he leans down to kiss the top of Harry's hand.

"Alright mister 'I can't help but flirt with every cute person I meet', Harry is off limits." I say pointing at him.

Harry blushes and Blaise smirks.

"Oh I see, I won't take your Harry away but, if he changes his mind. You know where to find me Harry."He says with that oh so charming smile.

My cheeks heat up at his implication and Blaise notices making him laugh with a knowing glint in his eyes. Harry just peeks at me and ducks his head smiling. I roll my eyes and announce we were about to make scones, and so we all helped out in some way. 

I was actually really grateful Blaise came because now Harry and Blaise could get to know each other. It seemed the more they talked and revealed about themselves the closer they became. By the time we were finished they were both friends and Harry no longer pouted at the sight of him. I smiled as I watch both of them, imagining if this is how Harry and I would have been last time if I hadn't been so scared of being just Draco and not a Malfoy.

It isn't until I begin seeing everything start to blur that I remember I didn't take a potion before coming down, and that's why I had felt so tired. I blink rapidly and make my way to my bag. I grab a potion and drink it as I steady myself with one hand on the table. I sigh at the minty aftertaste and the rush of new energy that courses through me. I put the bottle back inside my bag and turn to notice Blaise and Harry watching me. Harry with concern and Blaise with sadness and pain.

I just smile at them brightly and join them again. We all sat at the table to wait and chat some more until everyone else got here. As usual Daisy comes running towards me yelling my name out and I spin her around as she giggles cheerfully. Blaise then sweeps in and charms her by holding her hand and bowing with a sparkling smirk. I roll my eyes as she blushes. She then notices Harry and squeaks.

"My Draco, is friends with mister Harry Potter?! Oh my! My name is Daisy Nice to meet you!"

Harry smiles and nods as he shakes her hand asking her how her day is. Once we are all acquainted Daisy and I start on making the pancakes while Harry and Blaise make biscuits. Of course Daisy and I are very responsible and only fling a handful of flour each during the whole process. Once we are done I ask Daisy if it's alright I take a muffin, some juice and strawberries for a friend. She says of course and to not ask and just grab food anytime. I thank her several times and gather the items on a tray after assuring myself Blaise has his share of the pastries we made this morning before packing the griffyndor share.

I hand the brownies to Harry as it’s his responsibility the group gets theirs after taking two for myself and Hermione. We part from Blaise and happily make our way to the common room together.

"I had no idea house elves existed until this morning! Wow magic is awesome. There are so many things to learn, I love it!"

I look at him fondly and explain that most house elves are content with how they are treated because they work for kind families.

"Then there are those that treat house elves horribly, those are mostly very harsh traditional pure blooded families. It isn't right but there's nothing I can do for them right now, but that doesn't mean I won't in a few years once I'm seen as an adult and can influence others to see how cruel it is. I won't let it continue if I can do something about it."

Harry smiles at me and we finally get to the common room.I wave to Harry and make my way up the girls dormitories. Ron who was watching had his mouth open and loudly said.

"What?! How is that possible! Whenever the older boys try to do that the stairs become a slope, and they slip down?!"

I just smirk and wink, then walk away to Hermione's dorm room. I knock and find that it's only Hermione in the room.

"Oh Draco?! I was about to go down, I thought boys couldn't come into the girls side?" I just smile slightly and move into the room as she opens the door more for me.

I set the tray down on Hermione's vanity. Well it should be her own vanity but it looks like she hasn't set anything out or doesn't have anything for it. So I transfigure the boring simple mirror that is identical to the other girls vanities and make it a large heart shape with a glowing light that turns on and off with a simple tap of your wand. The mirror I outlined with glittering gold and blue butterflies that roam around the mirror when it isn't in use, as well as have the wood polished and shinning.

She gasped and hugged me, "oh thank you Draco it looks absolutely beautiful!" I told her the spells I used and and she memorized them easily, as she smiled happily.

I handed her the potions and we both watched as her poofy hair became silky smooth and her locks glossy as they fell down to her mid back.

"Oh wow it looks so pretty now! How long does it last?"

"Hermione your hair is always pretty, and it'll last a month no matter how many times you wash or brush your hair."

She looks as though she's about to cry from happiness.

"Come on eat some food, I won't let you become hungry on my watch young lady." She laughs and eats everything on the tray as I work my magic.

First I take out all of the supplies. A silver comb, and a nice handmade rose wood brush with soft sturdy bristles. As well as 20 regular black hair ties that I charmed clear, a 50 pack of Bobby pins in shades of black, brown, gold, rose gold and silver. Then decorative bobbypins with jewels, some in a spiral shape and others in the basic pin form. Then I took out thin dainty headbands in gold and silver with delicate leaves and flowers on them. Lastly I brought out clips and a giant pack of small clear elastic bands. Hermione's eyes Widen at everything and she protests immediately when I tell her that everything is a gift for her but I insist and she relents with a giant smile.

I make work brushing and then making a perfect high ponytail. I then split the pony tail in four sections and tie a small, elastic band about four inches from the beginning of the pony tail on each one. Then I feed through each smaller ponytail through the middle of each section and it looks like there's a twist between the top part of each section and the elastic. I do that to all the sections and then grab all of them and push them to the base of the original ponytail and tie them together. Now I take the remaining dangling hair and tie another elastic halfway Down and make an opening in the middle as I bring it up through the twisted knot design. Then with the remaining hair I make them into two twists and wrap it around the now elaborate bun. I pin everything securely and then put a decorative pin on the top rightside. I smile at my handiwork.

Through out the whole process I decided I needed to share some personal information with the person who I now see as my little sister.

"I don't want you to think differently of me Hermione but the reason why I can walk up those stairs is because, I like boys. As in I would like to have a boyfriend later not a girlfriend." I say quietly.

She just meets my eyes with warmth. "I don't think of you differently Draco. I will always be there for you when you need help, and I'm happy you trust me enough to tell me."

I let out a relieved breath and we chat about classes and I teach her other spells as I finish her hair. Once its finished she tears up at how it looks and thanks me several times. I just smile while patting her back as I soak in her happiness. Bringing out some clear gloss, eyebrow tweezers and a spooly brush, I pluck the few stray hairs, brush out her brows, and then coat her lips in the gloss after spelling her mouth clean and minty. I of course taught her the spell and then she looked absolutely perfect. Youthful and confident, definitely a good change.

We both headed down as she asked how I had gotten all of the stuff.

"Oh well two years ago I had long hair and used all of those things myself in private. My mother used to love doing the styles and seeing me with it all. But don't worry Ihadn't used the lipgloss and I charmed everything new for you."

She paused and looked at me, "you would look pretty with long hair".

I smiled, "yeah I loved my long hair but it had to be cut."

"Why?"

I took her arm in mine and said, "father didn't want his heir to look fragile so he grabbed a hold of my hair during breakfast one morning and used a cutting curse."

Hermione's steps faltered and held onto me tighter as if to comfort me.

I just smiled at her, "I might grow it out, what do you think? She nodded rapidly.

"Oh yes that would be wonderful then we could both have beautiful hair together! Please! Is their a way to grow it faster?"

I chuckle, "yes actually there is. Do you think I should take a potion?"

"Yes!"

"Hahahaha alright but I'll do it next year, this year is all about your hair, alright? My gift to you."

"Thank you Draco it really means everything to me."

We are about to enter the great hall and with my hand on the door I ask her, "are you ready?"

She nods and I open the door. It felt like everyone did a double take at us as we made our way to the table and Ron couldn't keep his eyes off of Hermione. Harry's eyes lit up with understanding and he was grinning at us as well as Neville. Blaise looked at me and smirked wiggling his eye brows as he glanced at Hermione. I just smirked back knowing he wouldn't have a chance with Hermione.

We all sat and Hermione gushed about how skilled I am, as I sipped on my juice. I only managed a few bites of fruit until I felt a wave of calm and I knew it was Harry. I scooted closer until our sides touched and was able to eat a muffin and all of my fruit and juice. All while Harry seemed extremely pleased with himself. That sly kid.

It was only a few minutes until Sev passed by with a slight limp and Harry pointed it out with some concern. It was then that an idea occurred to me. Maybe Uncle Sev was trying to figure out what Quirrell was up to yesterday. Was he figuring it out on his own? I didn't have any knowledge from the last time so I'll just have to figure it out as I go too.

The mail came in and I remembered what Harry was supposed to be getting today. The broom! And as expected a package the size of a nimbus 2000 was set in front of Harry and everyone excitedly opened it together as I watched.

"No way a Nimbus 2000!" Ron said as I smiled and congratulated Harry on his new broom.

He was nervous about his first game but I assured him he was going to do fantastic! He lightened up a bit at that but was still a little anxious.

During classes after I was finished with helping I would scan the catalog and write items down until I had exactly one whole new wardrobe for Harry. I even picked out a few things for Neville, Ron and Mione. I was hoping they would all like the things I got them. Then I suddenly remembered Lupin!Oh god, how could I have forgotten about Lupin!!!!!

I then told the others I was going to eat in the kitchen and to head to lunch with out me. They were against the idea but I managed to convince them and that's how I ended up in the kitchen accompanied by Daisy eating a sandwich. I had the catalog out now listing an entire new wardrobe for the werewolf to be professor. Once I finished I placed all the orders and sent Aristotle with them at the owlery before lunch was over. I knew madam Flores was about to be overworked yet absolutely thrilled by the idea of selling two entire wardrobes of high quality clothes. Daisy had even helped after I explained what I was doing and had her fill of crying and hugging me for ‘being an angel’. 

By the time dinner arrived Aristotle came back with a note. I read it with a smile. Madam Flores was absolutely ecstatic at my order and assured me that I would receive my entire order as soon as possible because I was her favorite client. I wrote a gracious reply back, as well as a packaged scone, and sent him off again. The others questioned me but I told them it was a surprise. They pouted but relented.

After dinner I made my way to Sev's quarters after telling the guys. As I got to his door I knocked and when Sev saw me he smiled.

"Come in Draco, how can I help you?"

I just enter his room and once he's sitting down I kneel in front of him and look at his ankle. He startles a bit and then gets amused.

"Sev what are you up to? Getting yourself all bruised up like this tsk tsk tsk!"

I then apply some of the bruising balm on him. I stand and hand him two warm scones , he smirks and gets a house elf to make us the tea. As soon as we're both comfortable and sipping tea in between bites of our pastry I ask him.

"Are you following Quirell?"

He nods "Something like that. I'm not positive but the dark lord is on the move looking for something and Quirell is for some reason the only one in contact with the dark lord." I sigh.

"To be honest I don't know much about what happens these first three years, I basically know what you do. Though you should know that Harry is the one to defeat whatever plans are being made so that's some good news." 

We both sigh into our tea and before I leave I get stocked up on potions. Once I get back to the others we all retire for the night and it's a bit tense in the boys dorm as we get ready. Last night still apparent on everyone's mind and it feels suffocating enough that I rush through my routine and quickly close my curtains, spelling them silent.

I stay up looking to the roof of my canopy berating myself on forgetting the silencing spell, until my curtains move a bit. And in pops the Harry’s wild raven curls. He sees I'm awake and climbs onto the bed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I called out your name but you didn't respond."

"Right sorry I didn't hear you, I put silencing spells on my curtains."

Harry's eyes light up with understanding. "you forgot last night, is that's what happened?"

I nod. "yes I forgot, it won't happen again."

Harry just furrowed his brows, "Draco you don't have to do this alone. I want to help. I don't like it when your sad or stressed, so come to me when it gets bad okay?"

I smile at him, "you're such a sweetheart you know that?" Harry just blushes and grins at me.

"Alright I'll come to you if it gets out of hand." I say.

That made Harry look hesitant, "but even if it doesn't get out of hand and your just upset come to me too. I want you to be happy, not hiding your feelings."

I run my hands through his hair and agree with his request. He closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of someone caressing his hair with a smile. It makes me think of how starved he is of affection and care.

He's not so different from me.

After a while he leaves with a smile and a sleepy look on his face, making me happy that I was the one who made him content. I then fall asleep to memories of an older Harry Potter and I making fun of each other with amused smirks and school yard rivalries. Until it turned into sixth year.


	4. Quidditch

Draco's POV:

I was very fortunate that I might be able to sneak away from a studious Hermione and slacker Ron when Harry would be off training for the up and coming Quidditch game. I smile at the thought while I finish dusting the freshly made beignets with powdered sugar. This morning I'm alone due to it being the weekend and both Harry and Blaise sleeping in for once, so I let myself sing whatever song pops into my head. I sigh once I'm finished with packing the treats up and cleaning everything. I sit at the table and think of what I need to do later today.

Sneaking into the third floor corridor shouldn't be too difficult really, especially with Harry at practice. But even with that knowledgemy nerves are a bit high as I wonder what I'll be facing. I shake away the dark thoughts echoing in my head and instead focus on Daisy who just apparated into the kitchen.

We both grin and chatter trying to catch each other up on any gossip we might have heard as we get straight to work on prepping the fruit. And if we both sneak a few strawberries then no one else has to know. It isn't long before It's time for me to leave the kitchen and make sure the other lazy boys in my dorm are awake and rushing about for breakfast. So with a farewell to Daisy I take my leave with a bounce in my step as I try to prepare myself for today's adventure.

I enter the common room and see Mione sitting there waiting for me by the looks of it. She comes over and smiles as I put on a charming smile with a bow. "My fair lady, do you know if the others have awaken from their slumber?"

She giggles at my over the top acting and she gives me a confirmation on the boys state of consciousness. So I nod and lead her to sit next to me on the couch. I bring out the beignets and give a cheeky smile as I hold one out in front of her to take a bite. She flushes but nonetheless complies with a smile and it's like I can see the moment the beignet pastry melted in her mouth.

I grin and nod my head to agree with her bright eyes, as if we are sharing a secret. She carefully takes a hold of the sugary goodness as I brandish a comb and take a glance at her silky hair. She grins with glowing eyes full of happiness and rosy cheeks as the brush glides into her locks. I smile to myself wishing to keep those smiles on their faces as much as possible.

I carefully weave her strands into two perfect french braids but finish it off with two conjured red and gold stripped bows. I run a hand through my own hair as I take in the braids making sure they are even and in the right place. when I hear a horde of foot steps coming from the stairs along with Rons voice, it makes me turn towards them as I place a sparkling charm on Mione's hair.

Harry comes up to us faster than the others with a smile on his lips as I hold up a sweet pastry for him. He takes a bite and his eyes light up as he covers his mouth, making me laugh softly. The others now excited from the reaction all come and get one. The common room is filled with comments of how good it tastes and I shake my head smiling as I try to lead them out to the great hall, so as to not make much noise in the common room so early. The older years send me grateful smiles making me nod back.

It isn't long until Mione is whisking Ron, Neville, and I to the library for some studying and finishing homework. I stay for a good hour helping the others since I always finish my work in class or in the early hours of the morning after waking up drenched in my own sweat.

I nod to myself assured that Harry will still have another hour of practice, so I rise from my chair.

"Hey guys I'm going to go take care of something and then go have some tea with Severus. So I'll see you in the great hall for lunch yeah?"

Ron and Neville agree easily and Mione agrees as well but with questioning eyes. I just wink at her and swiftly turn on my heel, feet hitting the floor softly but purposefully as a smirk blooms on my face. Time to investigate. I go to a hidden nook and take off my tie and school robe so it doesn't get in the way. Then take out a short black robe and once it's on place a dissillusion spell on myself, to avoid any wandering eyes.

Now fully prepared I make my way slowly to the corridor not wanting to bring any unnecessary attention. I keep my head down until I finally make it to the corridor. I raise my head and take in every single detail I can, where the doors are, the portraits, the flooring, everything. I take a few steps to know if the portraits themselves can tell I'm there, and It's confirmed when one of them asks if anyone is there. I narrow my eyes but relax minutely when they ask for me to become visible. The woman just harrumphs and turns back to the soldier in her painting and continues to flirt.

I turn away once they start kissing knowing that by now she will be distracted enough to forget what happened. I smirk and carefully check every abandoned room and abandoned closet looking for something, anything, that might connect to this whole hidden artifact thing. I grit my teeth at the pain in my lower back and the burning of my thighs from the strain of trying to keep my knees bent, in case I need to act quickly. I wipe the sweat on my brow with my wand hand as I turn the next door knob, only for it to stop turning. Locked. I smile and in my eagerness I quickly unlock the door and step in before looking, softly closing the door as I look out in the corridor, making sure the other portraits didn't see. After seeing it all clear I close the door slowly and turn around only to come face to face with a sleeping three headed dog.

Merlin! I feel my heart beating quickly in my chest and the drip of a small bead of sweat slide down my slightly toned chest. I swallow softly and begin taking in everything about this room, knowing that this is the place. I take a slow step forward after not seeing anything and wince at the creaking sound that made my blood pump loudly in my ears. I sweep my eyes on the floor boards looking for any loose ones that could be hiding the artifact, after checking the wall for any out of place seam lines. It's when I see at the foot of the cerberus that there is a trap door!

Success. Now how to get passed the beast is the question. As I try to remember what to do to tame one I shift my body weight to relieve the burning muscle in my thighs. I feel a rush of relief. That is until another creak sounds and this time I wasn't as fortunate, seeing as the beast wakes up growling and glowering. I curse and rush to think about how to deal with this dog when it suddenly hits me, both figuratively and literally.

I'm left with four fresh claw marks and the solution. I start to sing a lullaby my mother used to comfort me with when I was younger as I apply pressure to my now dripping wound. It becomes drowsy and I'm able to keep singing as I open the trap door it once slept on. I open it with a bloody hand and peer into the darkness. I wordlessly spell Lumos to see and through my slowly blurring vision I see what I know is devils snare.

Okay so there are more traps along the way to stop those who are looking for it. I want to jump in and try to map out the challenges but my vision is getting a bit worse and my already bad shoulder is soaked with red. So I turn off my lumos and close the door leaving a red hand print. I spell it clean and leave the room quietly, breathing unevenly from the pain and loss of blood.

I make my way to Sev's quarters slowly not wanting to pass out or pump too much blood in my body. I stumble a bit but I'm able to balance myself just in time before hitting the floor. I'm clutching my shoulder and biting my lip to avoid crying out and I can't help the sob of relief I let out once I'm in front of Sev's room.

I lean against the door, my face resting on the cold wood, basking in the feeling of nostalgia circling me as I take in the chill of the dungeons I grew up in for six years of my life. I knock sloppily on his door hoping to Merlin that he heard me because my motor skills are not in top shape, and I'm fully prepared to knock my head against the door instead of my weak fist if needed. I didn't need to worry though because Sev opens the door with a straight face before morphing into one of panic.

"Draco!"

He swiftly picks me up bridal style and carries me to his sofa. My shoulder is jostled making me gasp but I keep my pained groans in so as to not worry him too much.

"Potter get me some rags and bandages! Draco what happened? Don't fall asleep."

I open my eyes to see a bloodied Sev get hot water along with potions and balms. I give him a smile once he settles next to me, "oh you know I just went on a nice stroll to the third corridor. Nothing too dangerous...... I had to so I don't regret going."

He gently scolds me to be careful and not be an idiot when Harry shows up, freaking out with both of the items Sev instructed him to bring.

I give him a cheeky smile, "They're just a couple of scratches."

Sev just scoffs and unbuttons my shredded shirt to reveal the four gashes on my shoulder and collar bone making it look more like minced meat when adding the troll injury. Harry grabs my hand and I feel glad to have both of them to help and comfort me. Sev quietly cleans up the blood and seals it with a spell making me unconsciously squeeze Harry's hand. As Sev dabs ditanny, Harry softly cleans my face of what I'm guessing are stray drops of blood with the warm wash cloth before he cleans my red hands.

I thank them warmly once they finish, only for Sev to tsk and shove two potions at me. I take them with a cheeky smile only for them to be taken out of my hands gently by Harry.

"For now just rest Draco and I'll come back later to check on you. If you need me just yell, I'll be in the next room brewing. Harry stay and keep an eye on him if you like."

And just like that he parts from the room, robes billowing behind him dramatically. I knew I was going to need to explain to both Harry and Sev what I was doing, and from the gaze Harry is giving me, I'm betting he wants that explanation now.

Harry sighs and opens up one of the potions when I meet his gaze somewhat guiltily. He cradles my head and tips the potion in my mouth, the second one following close behind. I swallow and give him a grateful smile when he helps me drink water to get it down easier. I sigh out loud as I feel the energy flow through me and making me hyper aware of the mint on my tongue from the residue. I feel so much better after, that I give Harry a blinding smile. Only to get butterfly's in my chest when I see his cheeks blush and eyes widen.

I just thank him and after giving myself one more moment of reprieve, I take a deep breath and face Harry full on. He sits up a bit straighter knowing that whats going to happen is important in some way. I look him straight in his emerald eyes, his soft glowing green eyes, and can't bring myself to tell him everything. Harry deserves to keep that child like joy he seems to be emanating every time he casts a spell. To do magic because he loves it, not because he needs to fight for his life.

Blaise could handle it because he is like me in so many ways. Already a witness to the harshness of our parents expectations and punishments. Though mine is more extreme it doesn't mean his experiences were any less painful for him. So as I look into Harry's still soft face and trusting eyes I can't bring myself to take that all away in one day. To burden him with things no eleven year old should have to deal with. So I decide to just tell him what he needs to know.

"I went into the third floor corridor."

I say as Harry nods and patiently waits for me to continue. I bite my lip and think of how I'm going to put this all together.

"I have a feeling that whatever Hagrid took from the vault at gringots is there because someone is trying to steal it. Someone who needs it desperately, and I..... I think I know who it is. So I went there to investigate and found myself facing a three headed dog, as you can tell by the scratches."

I stop and try to gauge what he's thinking from his face. I come up with nothing. But perk up once he starts talking.

"I know that there is something going on here at Hogwarts and I think this whole thing with the stolen object and Dumbledoor protecting it has to do with Voldemort. Everyone says he's gone but the way they say it is almost like they just want to believe he's gone."

He pauses and looks at me closely.

"I know that your different Draco, I don't know why exactly. But you aren't like anyone I've ever met before. You act so different from others our age...like you've grown up already. It's your eyes I think........”

”There are times when you’re just quiet and look like your somewhere far away. It's moments like those that I really like and hate at the same time. You look so mature but like you have the rest of the world on your shoulders. I want you to share the weight you carry around with me.... But I also trust you. If you aren't telling me something, it's because you want to do what's best... even if I think it's unfair."

He sighs and his giant glowing green orbs stare right into my own aged silver ones, making my heart stop and give me doubt. Should I tell him?

"I hope one day you can tell me everything that weighs you down even if it's only so you don’t get hurt."

His eyes are piercing right through me and seem to be vibrating with honesty, so much so that I can't take it anymore. I try to catch my breath since it seems to have escaped me when the realization of me not being able to keep my secret from Harry hits me in the chest. I didn't want to loose him or have him depend on me because he becomes insecure in his own abilities. But I can't just ignore the amount of trust he's given me so willingly. I tear up and bite my lip.

"Harry I want to tell you so much.... I just didn't want you to have to worry about anything an eleven year old shouldn't. I want you to be happy and have fun. To be a kid while I deal with the other things."

He looks at me with soft eyes and I accept that this is the time.

"I'm not from here Harry. I'm from a different time, Seven years in the future to be exact."

Harry's eyes widen and get that glint of understanding. I look to the flames bathing the room in a warm golden glow, not able to look him in the eye as I tell him my story.

"Something horrible happens in the future and I came back to help you and anyone I can from what happens. In a few years a war will break out and I don't even want to talk about the things I've witnessed”

”...... I was a terrible person last time. I was controlled by fear and so focused on acting like a Malfoy, a pureblood supremacist. I was forced into joining the wrong side to keep my mother alive and I did things that hurt others so she would live.”

”I did horrible things and experienced terrors that no one should......things that haunt my dreams every night. I will never be a good person, I know that. But that doesn't mean I can't try to fix things. Help those who need it. Help you. So I came back and my only goal is to make sure you have all the help you need........and save my mother. "

I give a self deprecating laugh as my nails dig into the flesh of my palms with a sting.

"I went through all of that and I still couldn't save the one person I did everything for. I failed at everything. Keeping her alive, being a Malfoy, resisting orders, being who I should have been, being who I wanted to be."

I flexed my fingers as I saw the flames lick the burning wood.

"But not this time. This time I'm doing things how I want. How I should have done them. I've been given a second chance and this time you have me on your side Harry."

I face him and look into his eyes with determination as adrenaline rushes through my veins. From fight or flight I'm not sure but all I know is that I don't want Harry to turn away from me after knowing who I was. His enemy.

What I didn't understand was that instead of getting up and leaving me there alone injured on Sev's sofa like I thought he would, he was in my arms in less than two seconds. I held on like he was my life line, hands bunched up in his robe and face hidden in his neck as tears leaked from my eyes. I let myself cry silently with a few sniffles and gasps breaking the quiet.

Harry buries his nose in my hair as he strokes my back for comfort.

"Thank you for coming back Draco. I don't care if you were on the wrong side before. I know you. The you right here, right now. The one who always looks out for everyone whether it be from older kids or homework troubles. The one who comforts Mione when others are hurting her. The one who bakes to relax ."

He pauses and I can practically hear the smile in his voice.

"The one who always has flour in his hair."

I feel his hand softly card through my snowy hair and I lean into the touch of affection subconsciously with a faint smile.

"I know who you really are and I like you. I won't judge you for things you couldn't control. I know I would have done anything to save my mum if she were still alive, so don't worry. You're the best thing that's happened to me and I mean it. I'm just- I cant even explain it- that you came back to help me...... me. I could never hate you, you're my best friend. More than if I'm being honest......"

I just hug him tighter and bask in the warmth his body is giving off as my eyes become heavy with sleep. I nuzzle my nose close and breath in the smell of holly as I whisper a soft thank you to the boy that was quickly becoming what I cared for more than anything in this world.

All I heard was a whispered, "You'll always have me." As my eyes fluttered closed and I drifted off into a warm sleep, filled with that wonderful holly smell.

It isn't long after that I wake up feeling warm and at peace. I don't even want to open my eyes and face the world I'm so comfortable. That is until I feel that the warmth is much warmer than normal and it seems to be radiating from a specific spot. I furrow my brows and realize the warm blob is actually a person and I am cuddled up to said person. My eyes fly open and I scramble backwards blindly making me fall from...... Sev's sofa?

I groan as my shoulder spikes in pain from hitting it on the surprisingly dusty floor boards. I'll have to get on Sev about that I think with a grimace. When I hear shuffling coming from the bed above me, only to see Harry. Once he sees me on the floor he practically jumps up and scrambles to my side faster than I've ever seen him move.

"Draco! Are you okay?! Oh no your shoulder, I'll go get Severus."

He runs out of the room and seconds later before I can even put together a sentence Sev is in the room with an anxious Harry trailing behind him. Sev sighs and hauls me up by my good shoulder making me stumble and half glare at him as I mumble about being man handled.

"Well I wouldn't need to man handle you if you didn't go and get yourself hurt young man. Now sit down so I can look at your injury."

I pout but follow his orders. He turns and grabs a potion and balm from the near by counter.

"You reopened the wounds so please don't move while I cast a sealing spell. This will scar now since its been reopened, so do be careful with it. It's delicate enough as it is."

I nod and grit my teeth as the burning sensation that comes with the spell sears into my tender raw skin, and I grunt in pain. I breath rapidly after its finished as I try to withstand the feeling of my skin being cauterized. I grunt out a thanks to Sev and he looks at me with pain in his eyes.

"drink this for the pain Draco. And please do be more careful, you aren't invincible even if you did come from-".

He stops and glances to Harry but I shake my head and wave my hand with an air of nonchalance.

"He knows, so don't worry about it."

Sev's face changes and he is both confused and concerned.

"Are you sure that is wise?"

I look at Harry and I see a spark of doubt come over his features but I just smile at him for comfort and turn to stare into Sev's eyes. I just reply with, "look". He startles as he takes in the meaning of my response and hesitates but nods tensely as he places his hands on the sides of my face. I smile warmly knowing he only did that motion to be closer and more affectionate. He just chuckles and then he makes the connection.

I flood my brain with all of the problems Harry had faced due to Dumbledoor not telling him things. Sirius Black tearing up the fat lady's portrait trying to get to Harry. While Harry himself becomes paranoid of being hunted down by two people at once. Harry being dragged into competing in the Triwizard tournament, Sirius dying and Harry looking absolutely depressed, Umbridge terrorizing students, Harry cursing me with sectumsepra, and Harry going into the forest willingly after the whole school is told they will be spared if they give him up.

I look up into Sev’s horrified eyes.

"This all happened because of the headmaster not being honest with him and keeping information that he should have been told. I can't do that to him especially when my main goal is to make sure the golden trio have all the help they need."

I give him a sharp smile.

"Hopefully the bathroom scene doesn't have to happen but you never know with this. Time travel is extremely complicated and a giant question mark because nothing is ever certain. Even if it does need to happen I accept the situation and would never blame the person involved in the fight. If its necessary I'll do anything."

Sev's breathing is a tad bit off its normal speed but I can pinpoint the exact moment he comes to accept the possibility of certain things needing to happen, even if I am to experience a life threatening outcome. I put my hand on his forearm in comfort and he gives me a sad smile.

"There are moments I forget you aren't eleven."

He says as his hand threads carefully into my hair as I give both him and Harry a teasing grin.

"It's my eleven year old body. You know it's honestly a bit weird. I know I'm eighteen but it's as if I'm growing up for a second time. My mind and magic are that of an eighteen year old but there are little things that are sort of gone now that I'm eleven again."

Sev's eyebrow is raised in intrigue. "How so?"

I pause and just decide to out right say it.

"Well it seems that my hormone levels are that of an eleven year old and not a young adult, is what I'm trying to say."

At that Sev starts to laugh and Harry just sits there a little lost but looks at Sev in wonder. Probably thinking about how he never thought the dour man could light up this way. I crack a smile and go over next to Harry and lean into his warmth as I wait for Sev to calm down. Harry smiles and gladly takes his self imposed role of being my over watcher as I just give a faint smile. Once the potions master is composed he smirks as he glances between Harry and I. My stomach swoops at the conclusion I know he made and I reprimand myself for becoming too attached to Harry.

I then promise myself to keep a distance between us knowing I could easily change Harry in ways that could cause horrible disasters. And with that Sev tells me how I should take care of my wound for the next couple of days. I listen diligently and slowly part from Harry in a way he doesn't notice. That doesn't mean Sev didn't take notice and immediately knew why, by the thin line his lips made.

~time skip~

I was breathing raggedly, surprisingly in the middle of the kitchen and not in my bed. My eyes screwed up tight as I gave a scratchy yell in frustration of my thoughts. My mind filled with self deprecating thoughts and horrifying scenes. It was too much pressure to keep inside and I'd finally snapped.

The quiet room being pierced by the shattering of ceramic mugs that I flung to the ground in my desperation to do something. The need to destroy something wether it be a random object or myself was an urge so strong I knew if I didn't grab something quickly it would not end well for me. So I had gripped the mug perched innocently on the counter next to me after wildly throwing myself at it. Clenching it in a bruising hold before smashing it shakily from the pent up nerves.

I knew that i most likely looked positively insane and it wasn't until I had thrown mug number six and had lucky number seven clenched in my right hand, ready to come crashing down, did I see a figure in the door way. I stopped mid throw, the mug dangling precariously, to try and analyze the situation I've just landed myself in.

The oven timer going off in the back ground making me tune back into the smell of freshly made scones in the oven. I give a breathy exhale and bring the cup softly to the counter next to me after an audible gulp. I rake my left hand roughly through my hair and clench my eyes tightly to prepare for the confrontation I'm about to face.

I open my eyes and face the one and only Blaise Zabini. The ultimate Italian player despite being the tender age of 11. His eyes are as wide as saucers filled with concern and disbelief staring right at me.I make the first move by slouching into a chair seated by the large old wooden table used for large baking projects, while waving a hand to erase all traces of sharp glass from the place.

Blaise's shoulders seem to fall and he first takes out the dessert from the oven before sitting across from me delicately poised as we always are. But seeing how I seem to be in a melted puddle of distress gets up and sits next to me so that in seconds I'm in his arms. I dig my face into his robes in search of peace for a few minutes, grateful for the calming silence Blaise is giving me.

Before I even open my mouth to try and give some excuse for what he saw he just gives out a puff of air and speaks.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me alright? I know sometimes you just need to get stuff out of your system, so it's okay. It just surprised me that's all and I don't even know why. I sort of expected to see this sooner to be honest, because of everything you've been through. I guess I just sort of got used to seeing you so calm and collected that I just froze when I saw this. But you know, you can always find me when this happens right? I mean I'm down for some destruction once in a while."

And I practically hear the smirk in his voice as he says that last line, making me chuckle and nod. I part from his comfort with a grateful smile.

"The next time I have a glass throwing session I'll definitely invite you. I just had to let off some steam and well that was a better alternative than anything I could have self inflicted in some lapse of judgement."

Blaise nodded knowingly and so we both silently agreed to just talk to each other instead of more baking this morning. The kitchen was filled with chatter of anything and everything until Daisy showed up making us get busy with making toasted bread and pumpkin juice.

As we waited for the last batch of toast to finish I thought about the quidditch game that was going to happen today. I know something happens before Harry catches the snitch with his mouth, but I don't know what made his broom act up. I kept thinking and it wasn't until I had been making my way through the hallways to the common room that it dawned on me. A hex!

A hex is the only thing powerful enough to interfere with something as magically strong as a broom! Yes! And who wants to practically bring havoc to everyone in the wizarding world by brining Voldemort back this year? Hmmmmmmm QUIRRELL, that's who. So with that solved I'm practically bouncing to the gryffindor common room. As usual I pass out the individual scones and get busy with doing Miones hair.

We all make our way to breakfast and I put aside my anxiety to encourage Harry.

"Trust me Harry you'll be great! Alright? So eat your breakfast. You'll need to keep your strength up for the game! Come on don't make me force feed you young man!"

That made Harry less anxious and laugh happily at my dramatics. So I smiled at my success and enjoyed watching the others eat their food without any issues. All while I unconsciously scratched at my left arm under my robes. I met Blaise's stare and my eyes widened at the realization of what I was doing. His hazel gaze travels to my forearm only to go back up with only encouragement in his expressive eyes.

I slowly bring out my right hand out from under the sleeve and carefully look down only to see smudges of red under my normally impeccable manicured nails. I don't give an outward reaction as I swiftly place my hand into my pocket. The gryffindors are none the wiser of what just occurred. Blaise returned to some conversation that was going on with Theodore Nott who was seated beside him reminding me that even if I could fool the gryffindors, I wouldn't be able to do that with the one slytherin.

I sigh and just decide on getting out of there. I didn't get as much protesting to this course of action than I expected and quickly made my way to the bathroom. I cleaned up the small open scratches and applied a balm on them just to be safe when I hear footsteps coming.

I look into the mirror, my mind subconsciously flashes back to a similar scene. Harry is staring right back at me just like that time, but it's not sixth year, I’m 11. I tug my sleeve down and turn around to face him with a tight smile to at least show I'm trying to be alright. His eyes are sad but he stays silent as we make our way out together only to stop before we're going to leave. He softly grabs my arm and I make a sound of protest. But he just gently holds my arm and lifts the sleeve.

I let out a breath knowing it was bound to happen and just went with it. He frowns slightly and pulls the sleeve down before resolutely nodding once and then leading the way out. I just raise an eyebrow in question, wondering what in the world went through this curly Ravens mind, but he just keeps facing forward and walking all while not dropping my hand.

He intertwined our fingers and I let him. Just this once I tell myself. Just once. And so I follow his lead and I pass the day in a blur of lectures and trying to stave off the feeling of needing to scratch at my fore arm.

It's finally time for the game and I'm ready. Patiently waiting in the cheering stands with Ron, Neville, and Mione. We had already said our well wishes and good lucks earlier so now we cheer excitedly as gryffindor is called on the pitch. The whole game is filled with funny commentary making me snicker throughout the whole game.

Later I see Harry perched on his broom and smile as the nostalgia hits me. He looks into the crowd and smiles at us briefly before going back to looking for the snitch. It's then that his broom starts shaking and I zero in on Quirrell. I smirk as I see his lips moving in a chanting murmur.

"Guys?! Is Harrys broom out of control? What if he falls?! What's going on?!"

Is the general consensus I'm hearing from the others. I turn to them and just tell them to wait for me. I get exclamations to wait but I dart out of there before I get too held up in explanations.

I'm weaving through people and ducking under the seats so that I'm right behind Quirrell and Sev who are facing off in a battle of cursing and counter cursing. I chuckle to myself and set fire to the defense against dark arts teacher, unable to stifle a laugh at how ridiculous he looks as he freaks out. I catch Sev's eye as I escape and smirk at him while twirling my wand expertly with nimble fingers. He returns the action and I sneak back to the others as if I hadn't just assaulted a teachers general well being.

Unsurprisingly as soon as I got back I was hounded on wether or not I had just done what they thought I had. I just smiled and ignored their probing questions until Harry caught the snitch fantastically. I was the first one up and running to the common room so we could meet up with Harry. Finally once I was comfortably sitting on the plush armchair the others were practically buzzing with questions that I soothed over with saying I would tell them when Harry got back. Finally I had gotten a few minutes of calm silence. I enjoyed it for the next ten minutes when a freshly washed Harry came running in, and I started explaining what I thought was going on around school and what I had done at the game. Of course in the privacy of a silencing bubble around all of us.

After I finished Hermione swatted at me and told me off for getting injured by the Cerberus and proceeded to try and unrobe my shirt and tie to see. I managed to keep them from seeing the injury and fight off her actions in half hearted movements and laughter. From there I had told them I planned on mapping out the challenges much to their protests. I just rolled my eyes and told them that it was the best move we could make. Ron, Neville and Hermione were against the idea and didn't understand why this was even a good idea. Only Harry had agreed and knew it was probably needed if I said it was, though he wanted to go along with me. I just remained stubborn in doing it alone and Harry was not happy.

"Dray I just don't understand why this is necessary! I mean we shouldn't get involved with this whole thing. Dumbledoor knows what he's doing."

Mione says and I just take her hand and softly say.

"Just trust me on this okay? I'll tell you guys why one day but not now. Please just trust me."

Her face is conflicted and I can practically see the emotions fighting for dominance in her eyes. She sighs and nods slightly telling me she will go along with this but that she is very against the idea. I nod knowing that this would be the best I would be able to do.

I stand up and lead the others to the great hall since it was dinner time. And though there was still some tension in the group from earlier I held my head high and strode confidently to our usual spot. I just ignored the girls that stared dreamily at me and whispered giggles to their friends. As I sat down Harry grumbled about how weird other girls were being and that seemed to break the tension as Mione's grumpy face became a smile and bubbly laughter. I just sent her a smile and we both laughed.

"I wish them luck in their efforts to try and be Draco's girlfriend in the future"

She said through giggles.

"Oh Merlin don't encourage them! It'll be a nightmare in third year!"

She laughed as I made dramatic jesters of exhaustion. Neville and Ron looked amused and happy that we weren't holding grudges against one another, while Harry just looked annoyed. I just smiled faintly and clenched one hand in a fist to remind myself that I'm here to help these guys not let my feelings get in the way. During the meal I try to distract myself from the loudness in the great hall and pause every time my hand creeps into my other sleeve.

I'm about to call it quits when a golden brown owl comes soaring through the air only to stop in front of me. I grin knowing its from madam Flores. I give the owl a treat as I release the shrunken packages it's been holding. I softly caress his feathers earning a coo of affection as he cuddles onto the side of my face. I chuckle at his actions before petting him once more as he nips my ear in a goodbye. He leaves with a flutter of his feathers and he's gone in a flash of gold.

"What's that?"

Ron asks as Neville looks curiously at me. Mione raises one eyebrow as Harry scoots closer to me as if that will help him figure out what is inside.

"I got you guys presents!"

Everyone just looks surprised at that and then get sort of excited.

"But it's not Christmas yet?! Is this a thing friends do?! Surprise gifts? Oh no I didn't get anything for you in return!"

Neville starts to ramble nervously and I just calm him down.

"No it's okay I just got them because I felt like I wanted to give you guys something special."

Harry, Ron and Neville are all showing different levels of anxiety and it makes me acknowledge the reasons for it. Neville, because he's never given anything with the intent of hoping he likes it. Anything his grandma gifts him is a reminder of how incompetent he is or how different he is from his parents. Note to self, get him a wand.

Ron, because he never has anything just for him. Everything has always been passed down to him. He's excited but afraid that he wouldn't be able to give me something in return.

And finally Harry. He's been given the bare minimum all his life and doesn't know how to feel when given things with the thought of kindness and affection. He longs for that but is so afraid of the kindness leaving one day that he tries to protect himself by not asking for anything but tolerance. Well I'm not going anywhere and I'll always stick around for Ron and Neville for as long as they need me.

Mione being the only one to show her giddiness at the thought of a personalized gift is smiling and bouncing slightly in her steps back to the common room. I smile at that and laugh. Once were sitting and settled, Mione politely excited and the guys nervously fiddling with clothes or their fingers waiting.

I open the first re sized package and see that it's Mione's .I hand her the package and we all stare as she pulls out each item. A pair of light blue crystal earnings with silver, a rose gold bracelet, a very detailed planner with a lock, and an extensive set of colorful ink including the limited edition metallic shades. Then a beautiful velvet purple winter robe with silver clasps for the final item. She gasps and thanks me profusely after trying to give back the jewelry. I refuse and put it on her claiming I couldn't possibly return them now that she has them on. She hugs me tightly to express her gratitude as I grin at my success.

The Next package I open is Nevilles. He pulls out articles of clothing one after another, as his voice becomes softer and eyes wetter. Royal blue velvet cloak with silver clasps, colorful crisp dress shirts, the latest style of dress pants, glossy auburn belts, etc...

"You really bought this for me?"

He asks with hope and happiness filling his eyes. I smile while saying yes, and no sooner than saying it I'm being engulfed in a bear hug from him.I smile as I hug him back then whisper. "I'm planning on getting permission to go to Hogsmead for your wand this weekend." He whispers a thank you then pulls away with a sniffle and a smile. 

Mione is watching in affection while the others smile. I just open the next one and see that this its Remus's so I put it to the side. I get another one and its Ron's. I hand it to him and he seems to be vibrating with excitement and nerves as he takes it from my hold. He stares at each item in disbelief as he pulls them out. Dress shirts, ink black dress robes with gold detailing, a fur lined winter coat in a dark grey color, leather Oxford shoes and designer socks. Dress pants, casual trousers and to pull it all together designer dress down T-shirts. He looks at the last items and turns bright red letting me know he got the boxers and briefs as well. He doesn't pull them out but he hugs the clothes softly to his chest as if to make sure they aren't just a figment of his imagination and looks at me with such gratitude.

He whispers a thank you and I softly smile as I say. "I hope you like them, I wanted you to have something that would only be yours. I think it'll look great on you too!" He smiles shakily and I just nod in understanding.

Finally it's the last package and I give it to Harry to open. His hands tremble slightly once he is about to pull out the first item with wide eyes. I place a hand on the pendant and send him comfort and affection. He looks up at me and he looks much more assured and in awe. Out comes a shimmering velvet green winter cloak and black carved out clasps. He bites his lip and his eyes become misty just as he rubs the cloth in between his fingers after folding it neatly in his lap. Next comes out dress shirts in light pastel colors and correlating knitted jumpers that I knew would be just adorable on him. The comfy shirts come next and I can practically see the disbelief and gratefulness coming off him in waves as he moves on to the pants. He pulls out a pair of black silk pajamas and peers into the box to see the multiple shoes I got him. Oxfords, converse, boots, and slippers.

Not to mention the dozens of expensive socks and underwear that I know he isn't going to pull out. He just sits there sniffling and I settle next to him and offer him my shoulder. He automatically rushes into my arms and I feel the warm drops of liquid fall from his eyes onto my skin through my clothes as he trembles softly in my hold. I smile and run a hand through his hair to give him comfort while the others smile at us. They all come rushing and we end up piling all together in a group hug making us laugh a bit. We all separate and they all happily thank me for their presents. I just take it in stride and fiddle with the remaining package until we slowly talk ourselves to tiredness.

The entire way to the room I have a smile on my face matching the other boys, even through our night routines all the way until everyone is in their bed. I walk slowly to my desk and sit down trying to pull together my thoughts and feelings. With a soft snap of my fingers the elaborate glass lantern comes to life and radiates a warm glow across my glossed wooden desk. The package re-taped sitting innocently on the floor next to my right foot along with the extra supplies I ordered separately. I clip back my bangs thinking absentmindedly that I might be able to tie back my hair with a leather strap or ribbon by the end of the year.

I take in a deep breath as I bring a new parchment forward and take a quill in my hand. The smell of paper and ink hit me and it curls a smile on my face as I bring out my shimmering royal blue ink. Finally it comes to actually penning my letter to the werewolf professor.My neat cursive fills the small scroll with only soft breathing and faint scratching sounds to accompany it. The dark blue sky is filled with bright twinkling stars, and I watch Aristotle fly off among them to deliver the special parcel. Before sneaking back into the dorm and swiftly get into bed with silencing spells on my lips. I stay awake Wondering just what would happen on the professors end in a few minutes with a smile on my face. I drift off hoping for only good emotions on his part.

Remus's POV:

I turn over restlessly trying to find a position where I don't have some type of pebble or rock digging into my side only to fail when a sharp object finds my hip bone. I growl, accidentally in my frustration and give a sigh full of pity. I open my eyes to stare at the hole ridden metal roof of the small abandoned shed I've been hiding in for the past couple of weeks, and try to get lost in the stars. I think of how I even got here and what I could do to try and salvage the tears and tatters of my life at this point. The only thing keeping me going is knowing I'll get to see Harry some day. Even if only in passing on the street where he won't know who I am. I close my eyes and try to picture how he would look since I'd only been able to see him when he had little dark tufts of hair. More like lily? With freckles, black hair and ivory skin? Or James with unruly curls in that mop of dark hair and tan skin?

Anything would look wonderful with his green eyes I'm sure. I'm about to turn again when I see a shadow pass over the sky above the shed and I jump to attention when an owl comes, fluttering his fluffy wings right into my arms. He seems to be holding a pretty large package that now that I look closely at, seems to be shrunken. Merlin, it must be huge then. The owl trills and when I untie him of the burden he's been carrying he burrows into my neck. I smile and get joy from the simple action of just being given affection.

I'm glad I had used a cleaning charm on myself before trying to sleep. I wouldn't want to do anything to make the cute owl avoid physical touch. He sits happily on my shoulder huddled in the juncture of my shoulder and jaw.

"Hey there little guy. Who on earth could have sent you?"

I wonder aloud as I pet him softly. I turn my attention to the parcel and first open the crisp letter attached to make sure it's actually meant for me.And right there is my name in neat cursive, the dark blue ink seems to shimmer. I open it and start reading.

Hello,

I'm honestly not sure how to start this letter if I'm being entirely honest. I would open it up with a, dear Remus, but I am unsure if you would think it to be too un-proper or being overly familiar. I know you must be wondering who I am and though I wish I could say, I cannot safely tell you. It would put you and I in the most danger and those I care dearly about as well. I can only say that I am someone who is a close friend to someone you hold very dear to your heart. I also happen to know you might not be in the very best situation so I wanted to give you this parcel. This is not charity alright? I'm doing this because I care for my friend and you are important to him, or you will be. So do not take this with the thought of it not meaning anything from me. This is something I want you to have because I care. So please use this and I will hopefully see you in the future well and healthy.

From a friend

-D

I stare at the letter trying to see if I can get some other clue to the writer. I don't know anyone who's handwriting is this neat or who would do this. D? How peculiar. I say a soft thank you out loud to the person who sent this and the owl trilled once again. I smile wondering if the owner is just as nice and affectionate as their owl. I open the parcel with cold fingers and my eyes widen at the items I see just at the top. Small pieces of parchment name certain items inside with instructions all in the same penmanship as the letter. A wizarding tent, a bag with an undetectable extension charm, sleek filtering water bottles, and several other items for cooking and storing. After taking those out I find literally an entire wardrobe. Robes both casual and dress, shirts of several styles and colors, trousers all in the latest fashion style. I'm absolutely astounded as I reach the shoes and under garments near the end. The socks are designer for goodness sakes. Who ever sent this payed no mind to expenses that's for sure. I found several toiletries and even a self heating blanket at the very end. The only thing left was a small burgundy velvet pouch tied with a leather strap. I open it up after marveling at the feel of the item itself for a minute, to first grab a note.

This is something I want you to use for anything you need. Please use it.

From your friend,

-D

I peer into the pouch and I feel the air get knocked out of my lungs. I pour it out on top of the already warming blanket across my lap. Galleons pile up and I count them out carefully. Disbelief is all around me when I count out 200 galleons. The only other items inside are dozens of healing potions each with labels and instructions. It isn't until the owl softly brushes against me in comfort that I realize I'm actually crying. I bite my lip and send out a silent thank you to the person who went through all this trouble without even knowing me.

I place everything in the bag with the extension charm except the blanket and the wizarding tent, as I plan to go out into the woods to set it up and sleep inside for the rest of the night. I first write out a reply to the mysterious sender and offer the owl the only food I have left. It hoots happily and cuddles into my cheek before cooing and swiftly fluttering away. I smile brightly and go out to set up the tent.

Once it's done I nearly cry again just at the sight of the shower included. I tear off my tattered clothes and gratefully grab the very subtle mint shampoo, conditioner, and soap before stepping into the warm spray. I sigh out in pleasure and wash off the grime on my skin. Once I'm out freshly washed and donning warm sleep ware and fuzzy socks curtesy of my mystery gifter, I take in the beautiful tent. The inside is filled with red and gold tapestries everywhere giving me warmth and comfort. The armchairs soft and comfortable looking near the crackling fire place. I feel my heart thump in glee and gratitude as I slip into the cot that was added inside. I hum an old tune relishing the taste of spearmint from the old fashioned toothpaste. The blanket from earlier draped over me and for once I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. Thank you, D.


	5. The Map

Draco's POV:

I give a groan once I'm finally crawling out of the trap door next to the knocked out three headed dog. Jesus what the hell kind of traps are those? I'm seriously doubting how Dumbledore ever had gotten the image of being a good person.

I peer down from my spot and spell away the stairs I’d made, as I quickly put my map and spelled writing quill into the pocket of my disillusioned cloak. I bite my lip and quietly make my way down the corridors ready to just shower and fall asleep. The moon light shines through the windows off of my snowy hair making me aware of just how late it is. But I had to do it now since the guys had taken to sticking close to me in an effort to delay my plan to go through the protective barriers of the artifact.

So I had left in the hours where no one seemed to be awake. In truth I could do this during my baking time but I'd rather not loose those few hours of peace in my otherwise nightmare filled days. So here I am trudging through halls with the destination of the showers in mind, while reflecting back on what I'd been doing not even an hour earlier.

The defenses themselves where, devils snare, the flying keys, a troll, a chess game, and a riddle on potion bottles. All in all something I'm sure a fourth or fifth year who is on top of their game could succeed in. The troll would be the hardest but other than that it seems almost too easy, which is what makes me irritated with Dumbledoor. It means he made it so that Harry could actually succeed, so that he could be manipulated into being the hero Dumbledoor needs. Something like that for an eleven year old would be very challenging but not impossible.

Still Harry could easily get severely injured or die by either the troll or drinking the wrong potion bottle. This is honestly ridiculous and despite hating the fact that Harry is being trained and manipulated into his role for this war it has to be done. But it doesn't mean I like it and it doesn't mean I'm going to let him do it alone. No I'm going to be there for him until I take my last breath fighting by his side. This world better be prepared because I'm an unstoppable force that is going to aid the one who will destroy that maniac once and for all.

It isn't long before I'm in the shower. Hot steaming water rushing down my slight body. I missed the developed muscles my sixteen year old body had and I knew wishing for a them was futile until at least third year. Even then I had been more willowy and lean than almost every single male. I had resigned myself to being the more delicate type in fifth year when everyone else had the typical muscle physique men were known for.

So with those thoughts in mind I sighed and let myself forget about the future and just take in the scent of my shampoo circling around me before getting out and spelling myself dry. I summon my pajamas and change as I charm my mouth clean. I'm so tired I trudge through the room and fall asleep the second my head hits the pillow. It would only be a few hours later before I'd realize my mistake.

Harrys POV:

I could feel myself being awakened by delicate footsteps I would know anywhere. It was Draco and I knew that he had gone and done what he wanted to despite my and everyone else's worries. I frown and sit up when all I see is him literally falling into his bed and not moving one inch after. I nervously get up as quiet as I can and make my way over to his bed filled with concern. He never showed just how tired he was to anyone and it made me feel a bit sad to know it was most likely how he was raised and his experiences that made him this way. He was always ready to help others but never himself.

I shake my head with a smile when I see him sprawled out and fast asleep. His hair wild and freshly washed if the scent of mint was anything to go by. So I carefully move the covers up to his shoulders so he would be nice and warm. I can't help myself in touching his hair before leaving and I bite my lip at how soft it is. I go back to bed and compare my own hair to his, and deciding that Draco had much nicer hair than should be possible. I smile at that and slip into a nice sleep thankful that he's alright and sleeping for once.

I'm laying down content with just looking at the stars and exchanging smiles with the blonde boy next to me as he points out constellations. When I'm ripped out of the peaceful scene of my dreams to hear a scream. I bolt up in my bed to see the others in a similar state. All while there is the feeling of fear that seems to permeate thickly in the room.

And not a second later another blood curdling scream emanates from the one person still asleep. My heart feels like its going to beat out of my chest at how painful he sounds. I'm rushing to his side and try to wake him from his thrashing like the last time but I just can't help myself from crying when I notice he is as well. He's practically sobbing and I'm trying my best to not let it get to me but when someone you care for is hurting it hurts you too.

Once I'm finally able to get him out of his paralyzing nightmare he gasps trying to breath through his tears and sobbing, his jumbled up words of "I'm sorry" and "Please stop" are the only sounds in the room. I just hug him close and he practically grips my sleep clothes as if I'm his lifeline. And in a way I might be. I ignore the huge blast that went off in the distance much to the incredulous stare of Ron.

Draco's face is buried in my chest as his trembling body presses against mine . I can only sooth him by trailing my hand down his back and soft hair while humming a quiet melody. The others are still wide awake watching the scene silently with varying expressions. Seamus in fear, dean in horror, Neville's borderline devastated, and Ron is down right furious. I try not to focus on it and bury my face in his hair, letting the smell of mint sink into my very core as I feel the tracks of tears on my face dry.

I don't know how long I held him but the next time I raise my head the others are already fast asleep and Draco is passed out from being emotionally exhausted. I hold him tightly for one more minute before laying us both down on his bed and making sure he's still in my arms safely under the blankets. I'm not sure I ever really slept for the rest of the night for more than a few minutes at a time due to wanting to make sure Draco was safe.

Thoughts of what he's seen float across my mind and I can't help but hate the world for causing him to go through this. To go through this because of one person. The same one who killed my parents. The same one who caused Draco's family to break into pieces even before he was born. I hated him for everything he's done to me and Draco, and there's no telling what Draco has witnessed, been through, or the horror he must have felt for hours at a time for who knows how long.

Why couldn't the world just be at peace? Why did life always chase someone to be destined for something, good or bad? To end up good or bad? Dead or alive? I don't know, but the only thing I did know at the moment was that I didn't want to let go of the one comfort I had the opportunity to experience. So I held the time-traveler to my chest the rest of the night seeking comfort from his warmth in a way I never had before.

~ Time Skip~

Harry's POV:

I grin from under my invisibility cloak gifted to me by Dumbledoor if Draco is to be believed, and I feel my heart beat fast. I had taken to going out and wandering the halls at night while Ron and Neville sleep, and Draco is nowhere to be seen. I knew that if I went to the kitchens I would see him and always made my way down there once I finished sneaking around. It wasn't long before my thoughts of finding something new turned to what happened a few months ago. The year felt as though it had gone as fast as it came, and soon it wouldn't be much longer until the train taking me back to Surrey would leave the station with me in it. And even with that thought in mind I couldn't find it in myself to worry about my situation when all my anxiety was for Draco. Ever since that night Draco was never quite the same.

He had been completely mortified at how the boys saw what happened in the morning, so much so that he quietly got up from his bed and locked himself in the bathroom once everyone had used it. No matter what we tried he didn't come out for two days. We were all relieved until we realized he wouldn't say a word or look any of us in the eyes for the rest of the week. Especially when we all knew the freak accident of all the chandeliers bursting into shards of metal and glass were caused by Draco from his intense nightmare.

I remember all of us in the dorm trekking down the stairs to see Mione rush up to us and explain the explosions from the night were caused by a bout of emotional magic according to the scans Dumbledoor did. I looked to the guys and we all had the same thought but never said a word to anyone, not even Mione. After that Draco spent his days working furiously on something, sometimes forgetting to eat or sleep. Somewhere deep inside me thought maybe he did it on purpose most nights so as to avoid sleeping. I felt like I was failing him when I would see dark circles under his eyes. The mature silver eyes that glistened with both knowledge and life now looked more exhausted and burdened with each passing day.

I always made sure to sit next to him when I could, and give him food when he forgot in his haste of reading and note taking. It was in those moments I would see his tired eyes shift warmly as an affectionate smile bloomed on his lips. It made my heart skip a beat every time it happened which brought on those rare moments of calm where Draco's shoulders would droop slightly and he relaxed for a few moments.

I wish there was more I could do for him especially after he came to our rescue during detention a few weeks back. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and I had been serving detention due to having Theodore Nott snitch on us for sneaking out to Hagrid for the dragon. Draco hadn't been with us because of his reluctance with being anywhere near a fire breathing creature in a wooden hut. The haunted look in his eyes at the mention of fire made me not even try to push the subject further.

*Flash back*

It had been a horrible idea that we would split into groups in search for whatever killed a unicorn, but it happened. So Ron and I faced the Forrest at a slow pace when we saw something disturbing. A figure hunched over a dead unicorn as if it was eating. I thought I was going to hurl the dinner I had just eaten in the next minute, when the figure looked at us. Ron screamed and in any other situation I would have laughed at how girly it sounded, but all I could think of was of the pain in my scar and the thought of,

"Is this anywhere near as scary as what Draco sees when he closes his eyes?"

I grit my teeth at the pain that makes me fall to the ground and watch as Ron desperately tries to hoist me up, and get us to safety as the figure comes for us.

All I think of is , "How does Draco do this?"

As my body trembles with cold sweats from fear and my throat feels impossibly tight at the thought of both Ron and I dying out here, from whatever monster is only feet away from us. When there's rustles coming from across the clearing and someone bursts from the edge of the bushes and stands right in front of Ron and I. I would know that hair anywhere and relief sweeps through my body at him being here. It's only seconds later that I can feel the air almost shift , it shimmers softly like silver with electric sparks spewing from Draco. A few sparkles tingle as they touch my skin, and I hear Ron whisper.

"Magical aura" in awe.

Draco doesn't even need to use the wand pointed at the figure before the mysterious person is tearing out of there as if they're running from a burning building, when Draco says,

"Leave or die."

Moments later we're all in the common room trying to calm down from the encounter. It's at this time Draco really throws himself into research and my worry for his health becomes high.

*end of flash back*

I never really understood how his magic could feel like that even when Ron tried to explain it. Though it was probably due to the fact that Ron was all over the place in explaining and jumping from one thought to another in between looks of awe in Draco's direction.

I sigh while thinking of just how much stress is on Draco's shoulders now that he's back, going through all of this again. So I start heading to the kitchens to make the sadness in my chest leave and be replaced with the butterflies that always seem to appear when I'm with him.

I'm walking down a corridor when I spot a door and feel myself inching closer automatically without thought. I go through it and see a giant mirror in an abandoned room. I raise my eyebrows at such a sight before carefully going up to the ornate mirror. There are words at the top that I can't really understand the meaning of, but it doesn't stop me from standing right in front.

I look at my reflection for a few seconds and run a hand through my hair as I'm about to turn around, when something in the mirror changes. I quickly turn my gaze back to the reflection and my breath is knocked out of me when I see my parents there. It has to be them since the man looks similar to myself and the woman has the same green eyes that I do along with the fiery red hair everyone talks about.

I feel myself wanting to reach out when my parents turn to look at their side with beaming smiles, beckoning whoever to come over. Then I see me, but older, I look...... strong and as happy as can be next to my parents. I feel myself become misty eyed at the thought that this could have been. When suddenly the older me gets a mischievous smile and quickly pulls someone who isn't in frame out into the open view. It takes only a second for me to recognize the other male.

His pale complexion almost sparkles when contrasted by the pink blush on his cheeks from his happy smile. His eyes that amazing quicksilver color I've only seen one person own, paired with white blonde locks. He looks different but in a good way. His hair longer and tied to the side with a leather strap, some pieces framing his face perfectly, and a blinding smile of pure joy. My older self pulls Draco to his chest while perching his head on top of white hair due to being taller. He winks at me while Draco just laughs and angles a kiss to my older self's cheek. The sight makes my heart stutter along with the butterflies swarming my stomach as realization hits me.

I am in love with Draco Malfoy. The time traveling baker who always puts everyone else on a higher pedestal than himself, because of how guilty he feels of things he did in a past time. The same one that came back to relive his damaged life to help me, and those innocents who lost their lives for a cause he was forced to intermingle with.

"Oh my god."

Was all I could say as my older self laughed at what I realized. But they all smiled and gave me warm acceptance, making me not freak out and instead be filled with a strange calm of knowing. Knowing that it was inevitable to develop these sentiments with the way he genuinely treated me, despite everything he knows about me that I might not even know yet. That despite the faults I have and most definitely will develop, despite the events that happened between us in a universe that no longer exists, he still came back. I'm not foolish enough to think we both were friendly in the other time line if we were on different sides. I hate to think of us being anything other than what we are now, but it only shows just how amazing he is to just disregard all of our probable bad history to help me.

I bite my lip and give a relieved sigh at being able to know myself better despite being so young. Damn 11 and I'm already going through puppy love. I chuckle at the situation and nod my head as I smile brightly at those in the reflection. I step back from the mirror and can barely hold myself back from running to the kitchens to find my newly appointed crush. I take one last glance at the writing carved into the mirrors frame and the faces of my parents before scampering off to tell Draco my newest find. With parting waves I'm now rushing under my invisibility cloak in the empty halls minutes away from seeing silver hair with flour in it.

As soon as I burst into the kitchen I'm met with a smile and warm eyes that make my chest fill with fluttering butterflies.

"Hey Harry, what brings you down here so early?"

He asks while piping filling on tiny little macaroon tops. I just bring a stool over next to him and plop down as I retell what I just stumbled upon. He pauses and thinks for a few minutes and goes.

"Oh! I think you just had a run in with the mirror of Erised, it shows you your most deepest desire."

I nod as I take in the information and after a few seconds of silence Draco takes a quick glance at me and smiles softly. My cheeks feel a little warmer and I try to distract myself with what he's doing to not do something embarrassing.

"Harry......"

I look to Draco in question and once he sees he has my attention he begins talking once again.

"I don't want you to think I'm taking something away from you but, you should be careful of the mirror. It's not meant to be evil but, because it shows your deepest desire you could become obsessed with what you see, and forget reality. Even the strongest of men can become addicted to what they see and wither away, so please be careful. Yeah?"

He watches me with careful eyes and I feel the need to calm him down, so I get up and hug him. He tenses but slowly relaxes as I talk, "yeah I will. It's okay I don't have to go back to know what I want." He pats my back and I soak up the feeling of us together with a smile.

We separate to the sound of a cough only to see the one and only Blaise. He's grinning with wickedly charming white teeth and a knowing glint in his eye's as he comes over to us.

"Ahhh have I interrupted something? Please beg my pardon, I didn't know you both would have confessed your infatuations with each other so early in the morning."

I feel my face flush at the words much to Blaise's delight if his sparkling eyes are anything to go by. Though Draco takes it all in stride with an eye roll and a fond smirk as he begins pipping again. Both Blaise and I take that as a sign to sneak a few of his treats and sit at the work table near him while we both catch up with one another. We are reminded that the end of the year is going to come soon and we notice Draco stiffen at that before we both quickly change the subject.

Well that's what we planned on doing but Draco suddenly began to relay a bunch of information all at once that had both Blaise and I in disbelief.

"Wait....... what?!"

Was ripped from both of our throats after a long pause. While Draco only gave a nervous smile and said.

"Um we have to defeat the dark lord tomorrow night. And we can't fail or we will all most likely die in the near future?"

He lets out a nervous laugh and rakes a hand through his silvery hair that I can't help but follow, before he's saying.

"But er Don't worry I have it all planned out! Anyways just a heads up."

Blaise looks about ready to faint which would have been funny any other time but all I can feel is a resolve strengthen in my chest. I nod and look at Draco with determination,

"what's the plan?"

He smiles, a slow but beautiful thing that lets me know I will get through this in which ever way I can if I get to see him smile like that again.

Blaise just sighs in resignation, "is there anything you need me to do then?"

Draco shakes his head saying, "mmmmm not really, I don't think it's a wise decision for you to come with us into the chamber, since I do need someone to inform the adults of what were doing. But only after we are gone for thirty minutes of course, we can't let them interfere with our mission. So you up for being the informant?"

At that news the Italian gives a sharp smirk with mirth filled eyes, "definitely, lover boy. I'm at your service and gracefully decide to take up this oh so important role for you, true slytherin ice prince."

Draco's eyes light up at this and he places a hand to his chest with mock gratitude.

"Oh how glorious it is for our kingdom to have such courageous and cunning men like you! I will knight you for these actions, please on your knee."

Blaise always one for following along goes while keeping to his fake character.

"You will now be known as Sir Zabini knight of Hogwarts!" Draco says brandishing a rolling pin as a sword for the shoulder touches. 

It's only moments later where we all start laughing that I think to myself, there’s no where else I would rather be. It's moments like these that I feel like everything will be okay. That it's worth any dangers that may come our way. Because they will be with me all the way.

And true to Draco's word we all found ourselves rushing through the third corridor the next night full of adrenaline, and a single mindedness of getting that artifact. We all knew the plan thanks to Draco's map and even though Hermione and Ron were still not all on board with this whole thing, they adamantly responded with.

"We are not letting you both go off like that without us! We are in this together!"

So here we were opening the door to the three headed dog that was the cause of Draco's injuries so long ago. Draco nods to Hermione who begins to sing a lullaby her own mum sang to her and the animal gradually dozed off into a deep sleep long enough for us to open the trap door.

Draco made some stone stairs for us to walk down on. And we carefully jumped into the devils snare not moving a muscle so that Mione could make a fire, and we would just drop down smoothly. Once we all made it we beamed at one another as we made our way to the next part.

This was the room with the flying keys and Draco looked to me much to everyone's amusement and I grinned as I flew into the air. He directed me to the right key and I caught it with some difficulty. And I will thoroughly say I never want to do that ever again. I felt as though One of the keys could have bashed into my face at any point, or worse made me blind! As I came back down Ron and Mione cheered as they went to unlock the door while Draco checked me over with a proud smile. He patted me down and I made my way through to the next challenge Filled with warm butterflies.

The chess game was definitely not my area but thankfully it was Ron's. So as he made the pieces move and took advice from Draco at one point we were able to make it through in no time without casualties. Ron grinned and asked Draco for a match after we got out of this whole mess, resulting with a definite yes from the blonde. As we made our way into the next place we found that the troll was already knocked out and Draco pulled out his wand with narrowed eyes.

"He's here. He must be up ahead."

Both Ron and Mione were now on high alert as we all made our way to the next room. There were potions lined up and I wasn't sure which ones were safe or poison but thankfully Draco did. That is until he asked Mione for her opinion on the two he was holding.

"Alright I know that the one to proceed has to be either one of these two. The one to go back is simple, it's this one I've put on the far right. But these two could be the other one we need."

She looks at them but she's as lost as can be without any other clues to help, so Draco uncorks one and pours some on his hand! The reaction is immediate and begins to burn him.

He quickly vanishes it and says a spell that makes the burn go away. Much to everyone's horror he simply puts the burning one down and lifts the other one.

"This is the right potion!"

Ron stares wide eyed while Mione is quickly inspecting his hand to assure us he's actually fine. Mione sighs and hugs him which he returns with an apologetic smile and though I'm still annoyed at him I thank Merlin he's alright. Ron shakes his head and I feel the same. As he’s distracted I quickly grab the right potion because I notice its extremely small and only enough for one person. Not knowing if Draco would go right in the face of danger without me I took my chance. His eyes widen at the action and he tries to stop me from drinking it but bless Mione she was on my side and kept hugging draco just enough for me to drink the potion.

"Harry! Why did you? But I don't know what's going to happen in there, I don't know what to do to get the artifact! And the thief is probably in there already! Oh god Harry."

I smile as he begins to pace around and I go in front of him and pull him into a hug myself. Whispering,

"I'll make it out in no time. Don't worry about me, besides your here to help me not do everything for me."

He holds on tightly before releasing me and I get a hopeful and encouraging , "good luck!" from them as I walk through the flames.

On the other side I'm faced with the back of a man who I know is the thief. It turns out it is Quirell, and that Voldemort is more of a leech at the moment than anything else. I quickly try to escape after the mirror gave me the stone but I wasn't able to. I tried to think of some spell but in the end all I could do was push Quirell away and to my surprise he began to burn where I touched him. I quickly touched anywhere I could and it wasn't until he was on the floor and Voldemort's spirit flew out that I realized what I did.

I felt guilt, horror, and relief all mixed up in my gut before I passed out. The next thing I knew I was being awoken by fingers carding through my hair softly and I couldn't help but smile at this. I blinked my eyes open and I was met with Ron laying his head on Miones shoulder as they sat on a transfigured armchair together sleeping.

And Draco sitting next to me on a bed, my head in his lap, as he listened to music with his eyes closed. I grinned at the sight and shifted so he would open his eyes. As soon as he saw me his eyes lit up and he hugged me while waking Ron and Mione. As soon as they both woke up they cheered loudly making Neville, who was on a bed, spring up in shock. He gasped and initiated a giant group hug which is what madam Pomfrey along with Dumbledoor and Snape came to see.

Severus looked deadpanned but I could tell by his eyes how endearing he actually thought this was, which was a big accomplishment on my part I think. Dumbledoor had a sparkle in his eyes and I couldn't help but feel at ease which both disturbed me because I didn't actually trust him fully, and because I felt he wanted to be seen as a kind wise man. Pomfrey on the other hand tsk's and began to cast diagnoses spells and made to leave once everything looked to be in order.

Dumbledoor wanted to speak alone but I said that whatever he had to say could be said in front of everyone here, and Severus just had to smirk at that. I gave myself a mental pat on the back at that, before the headmaster started explaining why I was able to destroy Voldemort that night.

Love?

Was that really the answer? I wasn't sure and by how Draco looked I could tell he didn't know either. He seemed to be in deep thought and almost agreeable to that answer but he was still silent in his reasonings. I decided to keep it in mind and be open to other reasons since at least for now, all that mattered was that we defeated Voldemort's attempt, and survived together.

Once Dumbledoor left, Severus gave a look around to check the perimeter and gave a dramatic sigh as if tired of his own thoughts and self restrictions. He seemed put out but came over next to me and ran a hand through my curls in an almost affectionate manner. Ron and Mione were surprised but Draco just smiled softly.

The professor at last pulled away and said, "do try to stay out of trouble Harry, your mother would be extremely upset with me if something were to happen to you."

I look at him with wide eyes and he gives a half smile.

"Maybe you'd like to hear stories of her. If you do, come visit when Draco comes over for tea in the evenings. I even have pictures of us when we played as children."

I whisper a yes, and he nods before parting from the room, billowing robes and all.

Draco grins, "finally he did it."

He laughs at my confused face, "don't worry you'll find out soon enough from him." ............ "Maybe you two will find a family within each other this time...." he whispered it so softly I barely heard him. But I'm glad I did because it lit up a spark of hope inside me at the prospect of having some form of parent.

It wasn't until we were in our dorm room beds surrounded by darkness, that I realize I was going to leave hogwarts in a few days time. I frowned at the sadness filling me up but pushed it away to sleep. I could only hope good things would come next year.


End file.
